


30 Day OTP Challenge Sabriel

by QueenoftheJellybean (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Animal Ears, Baking, Clumsy Sam, Cosplay, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Detective Sam, Gabriel and Sam totally know about Dean and Cas, Gabriel wearing Sam's cltohes, Genderbending, Holding Hands, Ice Cream, M/M, Minor Destiel, Sabriel - Freeform, Shopping, Slightly Insecure Gabriel, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/QueenoftheJellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam and Gabriel can totally tell Castiel and Dean are in love but don't have a clue about themselves, Sam plays detective, Gabriel is cheeky and Team Free Will is just about sick of the drama an Apocalypse causes, seriously who would have thought the end of the world was such a big deal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One- Holding Hands AKA In Which Gabriel Touches People Randomly and Sam Is Confused

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or the 30 Day OTP Challenge Idea. 
> 
> So I though I'd have a crack at this, this is for my fellow Sabriel lovers, enjoy!
> 
> PS I'll do my best to keep up but it may be a bit tricky...

Day One- Holding Hands

AKA

In which Gabriel Touches People Randomly and Sam Is Confused

 

If there’s one thing Sam has noticed about Gabriel since he joined them on their stop-the-apocalypse mission it’s that he’s always touching someone else. It’s by no means the only thing he’s noticed but it’s by far the most obvious. Whether it be a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, or a finger jabbing Dean’s side, whenever Sam looks he’s directly touching someone. Sam’s not sure if the archangel does it on purpose or if he simply can’t control it. Either way Sam’s curiosity has been piqued so he decides to put on his detective hat.

 

SPN

 

By then end of the week Sam has several theories and a large headache. Dean and Cas are in the front discussing their next hunt which leaves Sam cramped in the backseat, trying very hard to focus on the topic at hand. Despite his best efforts his thoughts keep wandering to Gabriel and his incessant need to touch, so Sam had given up and was putting together a theory in his mind. He had already figured out, or made an educated guess based on what he learned in psychology, about why Gabriel feels the need to be in contact with people. Gabriel had spent so long hiding from everyone he loved, pretending to be the Trickster and Loki that when he was accepted somewhere as Gabriel the Archangel, where he was trusted as his true self, his mind stopped filtering compulsive actions and focused on other things. To put it simply Gabriel feels safe enough with Cas and Dean around that his brain has relaxed.

While Sam thinks this is adorable, not that he’d say that out loud for fear of his life ending entirely too soon, he also finds his friend’s- yes he counts Gabriel as a friend- habit annoying. If there was anyone in their slightly dysfunctional family Gabriel should trust its Sam, or well you know, after Cas it’s Sam. The way Gabriel talks to Sam and the slightly (very) inappropriate comments he makes just loud enough for the younger Winchester to hear, certainly make it seem like Gabriel trusts him, but apparently Gabriel doesn’t trust Sam enough to relax around him, yet.

On top of that whenever Gabriel isn’t touching someone, for some reason Sam cannot fathom, Dean looks at him like he has five heads. To be honest that might not have anything to do with Gabriel’s lack of contact and could actually mean Sam has five heads- he actually checked once, heaven knows stranger thing have happened- although he would probably notice if he suddenly sprouted and extra four head, because seriously that can’t be a comfortable situation. Anyway, Sam’s still trying to guess why he’s the odd one when Gabriel ceases contact with people when they pull into a Motel.

They go through the usual who’s-sleeping-where-and-who-gets-first-dibs-on-the-shower debate and unsurprisingly Dean wants the shower first and for once in his life Sam just lets him, instead crashing onto the bed and trying to distract himself with research. Needless to say it doesn’t work.

“What’s wrong, Sam?” Cas asks from his position on Dean’s bed- Sam seriously needs to talk to Dean about his relationship with the angel- and Sam closes the laptop with a sigh. Damn angels and their emotion sensing abilities. He gets up and fetches a glass of water from the tap.

“You thirsty Cas?” He asks and he’d be the first to admit that, yes, he’s dodging the question.

“I do not require water. Something is bothering you,” Sam empties his glass, into his mouth of course, and hesitates before answering.

“Is something up with Gabriel? It’s just-,” Sam is cut off by the sound of flapping and said archangel appearing next to Cas.

“You called?”

“Gabriel,” Castiel says as if he didn’t just appear out of nowhere. Dean pokes his head around the bathroom door at this point, hair still wet from the shower.

“Hey Shorty have you ever heard of,” Sam stops listening and decides Dean must be in a great mood because he’s willing to ask Gabriel for help even if he’s teasing at the same time. He tunes in just as Gabriel’s protesting about being called Shorty and there it is! Dean’s giving him that look again! For a fraction of a second his brother’s eyes drop to his hand and then back to Sam’s face, thoroughly confused. Sam, who is equally confused, looks down to find- oh. _Oh._ Gabriel’s hand is latched onto Sam’s his fingers tracing patterns absentmindedly in the palm of his hand. He inhales quickly as the strange looks start to make sense and wonders how the hell he hadn’t noticed a hand locked onto his. Gabriel looks at him curiously.

“Have you.., have you been, holding my hand?!” He exclaims pointing a finger at the confused archangel, who looks down at their hands interlaced and drops Sam’s hand immediately. Because Sam is a grown man he doesn’t whimper at the loss of warmth. Castiel has a faint little smile playing at his lips and Dean just rolls his eyes.

“Apparently,” Gabriel mutters and how had _both_ of them missed their impromptu hand-holding?

 

SPN

 

It’s when Sam’s lying in bed, avoiding sleep, that realisation hits him like a freight train. Gabriel’s hand had felt so warm and electrifying in his own, so _right_ , that neither of them had noticed they were desperately holding on to one another. Sam sighs quietly. Maybe it’s just his one o’clock brain but had he just described holding hands with an archangel as ‘so right’. Man he needs a drink. Or some sleeping pills. Preferably both.


	2. Day Two- Cuddling Somewhere AKA In Which It’s All Gabriel’s Fault and Sam’s Totally Into Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which It’s All Gabriel’s Fault and Sam’s Totally Into Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day Two. It's a bit shorter! Thanks to everyone who's commented already :)

Despite what his brother says Sam Winchester really isn’t that clumsy. Sure there was that one time he tripped over that log, at when he broke the motel vase or that other time at Bobby’s- ok so maybe he is a little bit clumsy. But what can you expect from someone so tall? The point is he’s not clumsy enough to trip over his own feet- he’s a hunter for god’s sake- and that’s how he knows Gabriel is messing with him.

The first time was in a diner somewhere in Idaho. Sam had been talking to Gabriel and somehow managed to bump into the waitress and knock a particularly full tray onto both of them. Gabriel and Dean had busted themselves laughing, even Cas had smiled a little but Sam would be willing to believe that’s just because Cas like seeing Dean smile. Luckily for Sam he was over six-feet of adorable sexiness- as Gabriel had described him resulting in a pillow to the head and a rude gesture- and the waitress told him not to worry about it with a pat on the shoulder. When he finally joined the others at the diner booth Dean and Gabriel had pulled themselves together.

The second time it happened was on an important investigation and this time Sam tripped over the curb and fell over. Once again Dean and Gabriel busted out laughing.

The next time he accidentally shut his finger in the door. The time after that he smashed his beer bottle, the time after that- you get the idea. There’s no way this is pure clumsiness somehow archangel mojo is involved and Sam plans to get to the bottom of it.

SPN

Things are quiet on the clumsy front for a few days until one particularly warm Wednesday. Sam’s just getting out of the Impala trying to ignore his brother and Cas practically undressing each other with their eyes, when somehow his foot gets caught in the car and he slips out of the car bumping his head on the door, resulting in a chuckle from Dean and a curse from Sam. Apparently Gabriel was getting bored because Sam hadn’t walked two paces before he was falling again. He braced himself to hit the concrete and was caught off guard when his arms wrapped around a body.

“Whoa there kiddo!” Gabriel says and for once the angel in him is shining through, because Gabriel is holding Sam up without any effort. He’s not just keeping Sam balanced, Sam has practically fallen on the archangel, he’s actually _holding_ Sam up.

It’s at this point Sam realises his arms are wrapped around Gabriel like he’s a life-size teddy bear and Gabriel doesn’t seem to mind. Gabriel’s surprisingly warm and smell vaguely of something sweet. Not that he’d admit it but Sam’s totally a cuddler, and for a moment he relaxes into Gabriel’s embrace taking a deep breath of the sugary smell. Gabriel, the bastard, just wraps and arm around him and brings a hand up to play with his hair. Sam can’t help but lean into the touch. They stay like that until a cough come from behind them and dean is standing there with raised eyebrows. Gabriel smirks at Sam.

“I didn’t know you were into to cuddling Sammy,”  Sam’s too embarrassed to call Gabriel out on deliberately making him trip so he just settles for saying, “Don’t call me that, Shorty,” And walking into the motel.


	3. Day Three- Gaming/ Watching Telly AKA In Which Gabriel Cheats at Mario Kart and Sam Analyses Peter Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Gabriel Cheats at Mario Kart and Sam Analyses Peter Pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys. This one is a bit odd...

Sam is sitting in the shabby motel room trying his best to research, it isn’t exactly the easiest thing when you’ve got a bored archangel on your hands. Normally Gabriel would be babbling to Cas in Enochian or having a friendly pissing contest- is that possible?- with Dean. But Cas and Dean were out on a drive, something they had started doing entirely too often in Sam’s opinion. Gabriel was adamant that they were sleeping with each other and for his own sanity Sam refused to even acknowledge that path let alone go down it. That meant that Sam was left to babysit Gabriel.

“Sam,” Gabriel whines and with a sigh Sam looks up from his laptop screen.

“What’s wrong Gabriel?”

“I’m bored!” Sam stops the urge to hit his head on the table by releasing another sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose, for someone literally as old as dirt Gabriel could be really immature.

“Dude you’re a grown up! I wouldn’t mind some help with this research though,” Sam looks hopefully to where Gabriel is sprawled over the couch, turning on his best puppy dog eyes, not even Dean, who’s had years of practise can resist the puppy dog eyes. Seriously the hunt could be over in point one of a second if Gabriel was actually helping, sometimes Sam wondered why they even kept Gabriel. That being said he’d probably miss the friendly banter and intelligent conversation Gabriel provided plus he made Cas happier.

“If I help you with this you owe me Sammy,” Sam rolls his eyes.

“Whatever just get your short-ass over here,”

SPN

It doesn’t take Gabriel long to figure out what’s causing all this nonsense and after hours of research Sam’s so happy he could kiss the archangel.

“Maybe sometime else Sammy,” Gabriel mutters making his way back to the horrible paid couch wait did he just read Sam’s mind?! Oh of course, archangel.

“Dude no, it’s a figure of speech!” He does his best not to let the unspoken but I wouldn’t mind enter his thoughts because obviously Gabriel’s flirting is just teasing. Gabriel doesn’t make another comment so he guesses that it was successful. It occurs to Sam that his evening plans were revolved around research and now that Gabriel had sorted it out he has nothing to do.

For a while Sam just sits on the bed wondering about what to do. He hasn’t had a properly free night in years. He contemplates reading but after four hours of research that doesn’t sound as appealing as it usually would. He looks over to where Gabriel is sitting on the couch channel hopping and with a mental what the hell joins the trickster. With a snap of his fingers a DVD player and a Wii set themselves up next to the television. Sam looks at Gabriel who shrugs.

“Nothing good on TV,”

“Isn’t that an abuse of your heavenly powers?”

“Ah but you see I was using my Trickster powers not my angel powers,” Sam just rolls his eyes and does his best to get comfortable on the lumpy couch.

SPN

When Dean and Cas get back they find Sam and Gabriel snuggled under the blanket from Sam’s bed analysing the motives of Disney characters.

“In the original story he killed the Lost Boys because they were growing up!” Sam cries and Gabriel nods.

“He’s right though growing up sucks ass, “ It’s at this point the motel door opens and Cas and Dean walk in. When they catch sigh of their brothers on the couch together their reactions are very different. Dean’s eyebrows are raised and he looks wary but Cas he has some sort of secretive Mona Lisa smile going on. Gabriel waves at the confused pair.

“Aren’t you supposed to be researching?” Dean asks with raised eyebrows

“Gabriel helped it took like five minutes,” Sam replies.

“And you two have just been snuggling in front of Disney ever since?” Sam looks at Gabriel. They have not been snuggling! Gabriel doesn’t seem to mind and if they had been a bit closer than normal during Peter Pan that’s nobody’s business, especially not his brother’s.

“We played Mario Kart,” Gabriel points out and Sam can’t help the teasing jab.

“Gabriel cheated!”

“Did not!”

“I do not think this is behaviour for people of your ages,” Castiel says although he does look faintly amused. Sam and Gabriel flick their brother’s the bird at the same time.


	4. Day Four- On A Date AKA In Which Gabriel Breaks Into an Amphitheatre and Sam’s in Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Gabriel Breaks Into an Amphitheatre and Sam’s in Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support guys, it means a lot :)
> 
> I actually had loads of fun writing this one, I hope you have just as much fun reading it :)
> 
> I'd love to hear some feedback too.

Sam always manages to get stuck with research. Before Castiel it was because Dean thinks of himself as stupid (which just isn’t true) and now it’s that and the fact that he has Cas to kiss or have sex with or whatever they do when they’re alone. So Sam is leaning against the bedhead on the tiny motel bed, legs stretched out, laptop on his lap trying to find information on Banshees. He’d stubbornly refused to call Bobby or ask for angel assistance and was just beginning to regret it when Gabriel appears on Sam’s feet.

“Remember when I helped you with research?” He asks poking the bottom of Sam’s socked feet. It takes Sam a second to get over the initial shock of Gabriel landing (is that the right term?) on his feet but then he warily nods. Gabriel grins and Sam’s not in the motel anymore.

“Dammit Gabriel! I had research to do, for the hunt, lives are at stake! You can’t just,” Sam’s cut off by a hand around his mouth.

“Relax Sam I took care of it. Now it’s time to pay back your debt, plus you need a break,” Sam huffs loudly and when Gabriel doesn’t seem to be removing his hand Sam darts his tongue out and licks the archangel’s palm. It tastes sort of sweet and Sam’s genuinely surprised, but then Gabriel pulls back his hand in shock. He cries something about ‘human cooties’ and wipes his hand on Sam’s jacket. Sam finally gets a good look at where he is. The ground is covered in bright green grass and stone rooms that look almost like jail cells surround them. He looks further up to find familiar stone arches, crumbling in some places. His anger is replaced by absolute wonder as he turns to Gabriel with a huge grin.

“Is this the Colosseum?!” He exclaims and even when Gabriel laughs at his childish excitement Sam doesn’t care. He’d actually never been out of America before and while his country was interesting, Sam had always wanted to travel the world. How had Gabriel known Rome was on the top of his travel list? The colosseum is absolutely amazing and Sam babbles to Gabriel about the gladiators and obscure rules and the general awesome ness (and cruelty) of the Romans. About halfway through his rant he realises Gabriel probably already knows all this. Slightly embarrassed he just settles for looking up at the night sky. Wait a second, night sky?

“Gabriel are we even allowed to be here? Isn’t the Colosseum closed at this time of night?” Gabriel just raises his eyebrows at Sam like why is he even asking.

“Technically it’s closed. Why’d you stop your lesson professor?”  Sam absolutely refuses to blush, he’s a grown man, and instead looks at the sky again.

“No reason,”

“Liar,” Gabriel says and Sam frowns.

“Don’t you know all this stuff anyway?” Sam asks and Gabriel smirks.

“Maybe I like listening to you, besides,” Gabriel stops talking when a shout comes from behind them. It’s a police officer and he’s yelling angrily in a thick Italian accent. Sam looks at Gabriel who just smirks and grabs his hand. Together they play a very unsafe game of hide and seek. It gets even more unsafe when the police-officer threatens to shoot them. When he yells this Gabriel and Sam stop giggling and with a snap of his fingers they escape the Colosseum. This time they’re in a building that smells of cheese, tomato and herbs. It’s wonderfully warm and Sam can smell smoke. When he opens his eyes he finds himself standing in a proper pizzeria. Gabriel’s still holding his hand and Sam really can’t be bothered to let go instead he asks Gabriel where they are.

“Only the best pizza place in the world! Come on Sammy,” Gabriel tugs him along. When the man catches sight of him and Gabriel he cries out in Italian and hugs Gabriel. Sam can speak basic Italian and he understands that the man is an old friend of Gabriel’s. The two chatter for a minute, in Italian so Sam can hardly keep track of what they’re saying, but after a moment he calls to someone and another two men and a woman come from the kitchen and all exclaim in shock when they see Gabriel. Sam stand there awkwardly until Gabriel introduces him in English. The Italian people greet Sam with huge hugs and babble on about Gabriel’s boyfriend. This time Sam actually does blush.

“Oh no we’re just- weren’t not- he’s just. We’re friends,” Sam stutters out and the woman raises her eyebrows at Gabriel and mutters something so quick that Sam can’t quite catch it, she giggles at Gabriel’s expression and then turns to Sam.

“It’s lovely to meet you Sam. Gabriel hasn’t bought a friend for ages,” She says and ushers them to a table. She shoves a menu in Sam’s face and he’s suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of choices. He looks up at Gabriel hesitantly. Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“One Margarita and two beers please, Maria,” The pretty Italian pats Gabriel on the head and wanders off.

“How do you know these people?” Gabriel shrugs.

“I come here a lot,”

“I thought angels didn’t need to eat?” Sam asks and Gabriel laughs.

“We don’t _need_ too Sammy, but unlike Cas, I enjoy eating,” Maria comes with their beers and assures them that their pizza will be here soon with a wink. Sam and Gabriel sit in silence for a while. Sam’s brain decides that now is a good time to start questioning what the hell is going on. He broke into the Colosseum and is currently sitting in a pizza place in freakin’ Rome with an archangel he may or may not have a huge crush on. Sam can’t contain the laugh that swells up in his chest and falls out of his mouth. Gabriel looks at him questioningly.

“We broke into the Colosseum and now were having pizza!” He says in between laughs and Gabriel chuckles along with him. Then Sam realises that this could all be a trick. Gabriel could be buttering him up to get him to say yes! He could just be tricking Sam, he could be- Gabriel has grabbed Sam’s hand from across the table and squeezed hard.

“Stop over thinking kiddo! You owed me and I wanted to have fun. Plus Cassie and Deanie need some time alone,” Sam stops him right there he really doesn’t need to hear about his brother’s sex life. Their pizza arrives and Sam didn’t realise how hungry he was until the pizza is sitting right under his nose. He takes a whiff of the wonderful aroma and grins at Gabriel who’s doing the same.

When he takes a bite of the pizza Gabriel actually moans and Sam ignores what it does to his stomach and opting instead for taking a bite himself. It really is a very good pizza, definitely the best Sam’s ever had. Sam practically inhales three pieces and when he finally looks at Gabriel he’s met with a smirk.

“What?” he asks through a mouthful of pizza. A little bit of Basil sprays onto the table and like the mature senior citizen he is Gabriel squeals.

“Say it don’t spray it!”

SPN

When Sam and Gabriel arrive back at the motel they’re just a little but tipsy and Sam’s immensely happy. Dean does bitch at them for a bit. Sam spends the rest of the night convincing himself that wasn’t as date. No way. As if Gabriel would ever like him.


	5. Day Five- Kissing AKA In Which Sam is Hurt and Gabriel Is Here to Make it Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Sam is Hurt and Gabriel Is Here to Make it Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda got out of hand. Enjoy :)

It’s been a while since the Winchester brothers got so banged up on a hunt. Sam had to admit he had been much more fortunate than Dean, who had multiple deep cuts and was black and blue all over. Dean had probably acquired more injuries but Sam had barely got to talk to him before Castiel flew them, much to Sam’s annoyance, somewhere unknown. Sam wasn’t annoyed because Cas hadn’t checked with him and he wasn’t annoyed because he was worried for Dean, because Cas is an adult and would trust the angel with his life. Sam’s annoyed because that means he’s all alone in the hotel room with a sprained wrist, a huge cut on his forehead, at least one broken finger, a split lip and nearly as many bruises as his brother.

Sam cleans the cut of his forehead, hissing slightly when the whiskey seeps into the wound. Stupid freaking werewolf. The cut is quite deep and usually Sam would stitch it up but half of his right-hand fingers are swollen and every time he moves his left wrist spikes of pain run up his arm. Sam curses at his reflection and bows his head in annoyance. Cas had probably fixed Dean with a touch and Sam hopes that his brother and friend were damn happy doing whatever they were doing. Where’s Gabriel when you need him?

Deciding there’s no use moping in front of the mirror Sam exits the bathroom and digs through his bag to find a book. Not a research book, just an ordinary novel. What? If Cas and Dean get to slack off together then Sam can too! He makes himself as comfortable as possible on a seedy motel bed then begins to read. It’s a book he’s read over and over again, he can only take so many on the road, but he doesn’t mind. The Hound of the Baskervilles is one of Sam’s favourites.

“Whatcha reading?” Someone asks and Sam jumps reaching for the knife next to him. He relaxes when he sees it’s Gabriel. Gabriel bends down to read the cover of the book hanging limply in Sam’s hand.

“Ah Conan-Doyle, didn’t know you like detective stories Sammich,”

“What do you want, Gabriel?” Sam asks warily. Gabriel looks offended.

“I’m here to help,” Sam frowns.

“I didn’t ask for your help,”

“But you need it,” Gabriel says looking pointedly at Sam’s forehead, “Cas run away with your bro before healing you? Dean must’ve promised something good,” Sam looks at Gabriel. They’ve discussed this before while Sam can’t wait for his brother to admit how in love with Cas he is he doesn’t need to know details about his sex life.

“Yeah he did. I’m sure it was just an accident,” Sam mutters stifling a yawn. Gabriel looks down at him, for a moment he seemed really concerned but then his smirk returned.

“How’d you get so banged up anyway Sammy?” Gabriel sit cross-legged so his knees are touching Sam’s. Sam put the book on the bedside table admitting he isn’t going to get any reading done with Gabriel here.

“My name’s Sam, just Sam. Rouge werewolf, they’re a pain in the ass so close to full moon,” He stretches his sore legs out so they’re laying either side of Gabriel.

“Do you want me to kiss it better Sam-I-Am?” Sam rolls his eyes at the nickname and then tries to protest. He’s not sure if he can contain himself if Gabriel starts actually kissing him and Sam doesn’t want to scare off their best bet and averting the apocalypse. He would also miss Gabriel if he ran away but Sam’s not quite ready to admit that yet.

“Shut up you were whining about it before so just let me help!” Sam crosses his arms and pouts. Gabriel just laughs and picks up Sam’s right hand, the one with swollen fingers. His eyes don’t leave Sam’s as he presses a kiss to them and Sam feels the bones rearrange themselves into the correct order again. He would have marvelled at it longer if he wasn’t distracted by Gabriel’s eyes. He’d notice their unusual colour before but he’d never had long enough to figure out exactly what that colour was. It’s not really honey and not quite caramel either. Sam’s still trying to figure out what colour Gabriel’s eyes are when the archangel picks up his left hand and presses his lips to Sam’s sprained wrist. The swelling goes down and the spikes of pain stop. Whiskey coloured. That’s what colour Gabriel’s eyes are sunlight through whiskey, like he’s a sunset contained in a man.

Gabriel breaks the mini staring competition and changes position so he’s kneeling in between Sam’s legs and presses his lips to Sam’s forehead. He stays there for a while and Sam catches the familiar whiff of candy. There’s something else there too, it smells sort of like a thunderstorm, wet and crackling with electricity. It mixes surprisingly pleasantly with the smell of candy and Sam breathes it in again, pouting when Gabriel pulls away.

Sam know where his last injury is and so does Gabriel, he’s looking right at it. Sam’s sure Gabriel won’t fix this one, he doesn’t like getting close to humans. Even if he fix the rest of Sam there’s no way he’d do this, Gabriel’s flirting, no matter how much Sam wishes it real, is just a way to prevent boredom and possibly annoy Dean. Right? Sam’s not so sure when Gabriel starts leaning in. He’s not so sure when Gabriel’s lips press against his own. It’s not really a proper kiss neither of them are moving but that changes quickly. Hesitantly Gabriel darts his tongue out and licks Sam’s freshly healed. Sam panics and pushes the archangel away. Gabriel was just joking, it’s not real flirting, does he like Sam? Does he actually like Gabriel? It’s all a just, just to annoy Dean! Right?

Gabriel misinterprets Sam’s panic for lack of interest and looks slightly hurt. Sam tries to tell him but Gabriel leaves with a soft goodbye before Sam can solve the problem. Goddammit. He finds that whiskey bottle and pours himself a glass.

SPN

Cas and Dean are sitting in the Impala together. ACDC is playing through the speakers and both of them are just looking at the stars. Castiel turns to Dean with a frown.

“Are you sure this will work, Dean?” Dean tears his eyes away from the angel’s pretty blue ones and nods.

“It might take a couple of goes but I can tell when my little brother has a crush. And despite what he thinks Gabriel is not exactly being subtle,” They both look out the windscreen together and if their hands are clasped together between them, then no one has to know.


	6. Day Six- Wearing Each Other's Clothes AKA In Which Gabriel Shows Up Half Naked (And Very Drunk) and Sam Finally Gets Some Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Gabriel Shows Up Half Naked (And Very Drunk) and Sam Finally Gets Some Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) Thanks for all your comments.

Sam Winchester has had a long day. Dean had him up motel at the crack of dawn this morning. On top of that Sam couldn’t sleep because he’s too busying worrying. They haven’t seen Gabriel for three weeks, since the day he kissed Sam. Dean and Cas have figured out something happened between their brothers but Sam refuses to acknowledge their guesses. Sam likes to think he can’t concentrate on cases because of his lack of sleep, not because of his worry for a certain archangel. Sam’s tried everything, he’s prayed, asked Cas for help and even left candy all over the place in the hope that Gabriel would arrive and stay long enough to eat so Sam could explain. Nothing has worked and Sam’s getting increasingly irritable because all he needs is five minutes to explain.

Sam needed to explain a lot of things actually. First and foremost was his lack of enthusiasm on _that_ day. It wasn’t that Sam hadn’t enjoyed the kiss- he really had- it was more like his mind went onto overdrive and he panicked. Sam’s run over what he wants to say at least twenty times- in his head of course- but it still doesn’t sound right. It sounds cliché and fake, and that’s really bothering Sam.

It’s then that a horrible thought runs through Sam’s head. What if Gabriel had left because he had better things to do? Surely as an archangel he has other responsibilities more important than Sam. What if Gabriel had left because it really was all a trick? Everything starts to make sense. All the flirting was just a by-product of Gabriel’s boredom and when Sam hadn’t wanted to sleep with him Gabriel had gotten bored again. He was so stupid to think for a moment that Gabriel could ever be in love with him. After all he’s an ancient being who could date literally anyone he wanted so why would he choose some tainted, selfish human who recovering from an addiction?

“You ok Sammy?” Dean asks effectively pulling Sam from his thoughts.

“I’m fine Dean,” Dean gives Sam a look that clearly says he doesn’t believe Sam and turns the radio up a bit.

“The next time that archangel shows up I’m going to kill him,” Dean says as if that’s a totally normal thing to do. Sam rolls his eyes.

“Like you could kill Gabriel. Besides he’s kinda important,”

“Well he’s making you damn unhappy Sammy! You haven’t slept properly for days, what happened? Did you break up?” Sam absolutely refuses to justify that immature question with and answer. He turns his head away from Dean and looks out into the night.

Later that night when Dean’s fast asleep, with Castiel watching over him and Sam’s almost slipped into his own unconscious state Gabriel appears. At first Sam doesn’t quite believe it’s him- he’s imagined Gabriel’s return multiple times- so he rolls over and squeezes his eyes shut, he doesn’t need to be taunted by a fake Gabriel. It’s only when Castiel lets out a noise of surprise and zaps the light on that Sam accepts it. Gabriel’s standing right there his usual smirk plastered on his face and wearing nothing but- oh my god. Gabriel is only in a pair of red boxers.

“Heeeey Sammy,” Gabriel says trying to take a step forward and stumbling a bit. Sam jumps out of bed and stands up to help the angel. The bitter smell of alcohol rises to Sam’s nostrils and he frowns.

“Gabriel. Whoa, man I’m here. I thought archangels couldn’t get drunk,” He says and reaches out to hold Gabriel’s arms steady. Sam would have pulled back in shock if he wasn’t worried Gabriel would fall over with him. Gabriel is freezing. Sam looks over at Cas who’s calming Dean down. Gabriel’s giggling and trying to say something and Sam is becoming more and more worried, what the hell happened to his archangel. Wait his archangel? He hadn’t meant that, never mind, there are more important things at hand.

“Cas, he’s freezing, and really drunk. I think there’s something wrong,” Castiel is over in a less than a second (literally) and he puts a hand to Gabriel’s head eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Gabriel leans on Sam with a huge grin that quickly changes into a look of wonder.

“When’d you get so tall Sammy?’ He asks his words slowing together. If Sam wasn’t so worried he would be laughing along with Dean who’s finding this whole situation ridiculous. Cas pulls his hand back.

“He needs to be warm and he needs some rest too,” Cas says solemnly, “I don’t know what’s wrong but’s he’s extremely intoxicated and it’s not wise to use my powers,” Sam immediately springs into action pulling Gabriel, who’s currently muttering something about moose and giggling to himself, to his bag and rummaging for his biggest hoodie. He pulls it over Gabriel’s head and drags the archangel over to his bed, ordering him to get in. Dean’s makes a snarky comment about Sam mother-henning and gets a ‘piss-off’ in reply. Meanwhile Gabriel is throwing a tantrum.

“Buuut I’m nooot sleeeepy! I’m so awake!” He whines struggling against Sam. Luckily for the younger Winchester Gabriel’s too drunk to think about using his powers against Sam so the taller man easily manipulates Gabriel into bed. The archangel pretty much falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow and Sam shakes his head with a fond little smile. When he turns around to tell Dean to shut-up for the inevitable comment about his fussing he finds no one there. Dean must have taken his advice (can piss-off be classed as advice?) to heart and flown somewhere with his angel.

Sam rubs his eyes and gets himself a glass of water. Once he’s done he stretches with a huge yawn and finally gets some sleep himself. He tries not to think about Gabriel wearing his hoodie, sleeping in bed. It’s too late to be turned on.

SPN

When Cas and Dean arrive back in the motel room they find Sam knocked out on the couch and Gabriel snuggled under Sam’s blankets in Sam’s hoodie.

“Damn I was sure Sam would get in with Gabriel,” Dean whispers to Cas who frowns thoughtfully.

“I am glad your brother was too tired to realise that I could have easily fixed Gabriel myself,” Dean sighs he really wishes his brother would just admit he like Gabriel and get on with it. Not that he can talk, but there’s no way Cas reciprocates Gabriel’s feelings. Anyway this is about his brother being happy. Even if it does mean he has to date some ass-hole Trickster.

“We should get another room,” He says then hastily adds, “We don’t want to wake our brothers up. Plus maybe they’ll figure it out in the morning,” Cas just nods.


	7. Day Seven- Cosplaying AKA In Which Gabriel’s Plan Was Comic Con But Sam Has A Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- Mentions of Sam's addiction and it's a tad angsty. Be careful if this sort of thing sets you off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my laptop is broken and my phone had a spaz. The spacing on this is probably bizarre but it's the best I can do at the moment, sorry!

Sam cannot believe this is happening. Somehow Gabriel had managed to convince him that attending Comic Con would be fun. Sam would have, and did, instantly say no when Gabriel suggested the idea but Gabriel pulled the whole you-totally-owe me card and Sam wasn’t too fond of ‘owing’ people so, after pointing out he has more important things to do (see: stop the apocalypse) he’d agreed.

That’s what his relationship with Gabriel was at the moment. ‘Wary’. Sam’s not sure how Gabriel feels about him anymore, for some reason the unspoken rule states they’re not talking about that night. If Sam’s honest it’s kind of killing him. All he wants to do is explain himself, but Gabriel won’t listen. They’ve gone right back to the beginning, when Gabriel joined their save the world mission, when all Gabriel did was annoy the brothers and occasionally flirt with Sam. This time there’s no subconscious hand-holding, no random flirting and no surprise dates.

The only thing Sam knows for certain is that Gabriel only liked him out of pure boredom, and perhaps a small amount of sexual attraction. He’d bounced straight back from their ‘break-up’ and acted as if none of it had happened. Sam hasn’t fared so well. Underneath his tough exterior is a huge gash to his pride and an even bigger one in his heart. For a while Sam had thought he and Gabriel actually had something, he should have known it was too good to last. Not that anything was actually lasting, it hadn’t been real in the first place.

Gabriel lands next to Sam, who’s currently having second thoughts about going, with two bags in his hands.

“Batman or Robin?” He asks and Sam shakes his head.

“Gabriel I don’t think I,” Sam stops when he sees the pout on Gabriel’s face, because even if Gabriel’s moved on Sam definitely hasn’t and man the archangel’s face is killing him. He sighs and takes the bag Gabriel hands him retreating to the bathroom to get changed. It takes him far longer than usual to get changed partly because the batman costume is friggin tight but mostly because he’s thinking about Gabriel.

“Hurry up Sammy! Our brothers will be here in any second!” Gabriel calls banging on the bathroom door. Dean and Cas don’t know they’re going. Gabriel’s promised he’d bring Sam back to the exact second they left so their brother’s wouldn’t get suspicious. Dean being the wonderful big brother he was had threatened to kill Gabriel if he got too close to Sam so there’s no way he condone them going to Comic Con together. Sam’s becoming increasingly worried about spending the day with Gabriel. He can’t do this. He can’t spend the day with someone who doesn’t love him. Damn Sam and his emotional attachments.

His heart rate is speeding up and his breaths are shortening. He can’t do this. He feels like screaming and smacking his head repeatedly on the mirror until his forehead breaks. He can imagine all the blood running and now he’s feeling sick. This isn’t right. There’s something wrong with him. Sam isn’t squeamish and he’s not getting this emotional over some stupid crush. But he can’t help it. Terror sweeps through him and Sam doesn’t know why, it’s irrational and doesn’t even make sense but it’s enough to make him sink to his knees. What’s happening to him?

The tight costume isn’t helping. Every time he takes a breath in the fabric clings closer to his chest slowly suffocating him like a boa constrictor. Sam’s mind has fallen to pieces. He can’t do this, he can’t spend the day with Gabriel. Not the same Gabriel who doesn’t like him. He’s angry too, why is he crying? This is ridiculous, Gabriel is just a crush! Why is he having a freakin panic attack! For a moment Sam’s mind cries out for demon’s blood to fix the pain, dull the hurt. In the distance he can hear Gabriel banging on the door. He doesn’t care he just needs something to fix him.

“SAM!” Gabriel yells barging through the door to find Sam hunched in a ball on the floor still in his Batman costume. Sam’s can vaguely hear Gabriel calling his name through the rush of hunger and thirst. He can’t do this. Not with Gabriel, Gabriel who doesn’t like him.

“Sam, Jesus Christ Sammy, what the hell!” Gabriel cries trying to calm the younger Winchester down. It’s not working. Sam’s still panicking and still craving blood, craving power. He just wants the pain to go away. Gabriel has given up trying to talk to Sam and instead has sat down next to the crying man.

Gabriel’s muttering nonsense in his ear and his hand tracing patterns on Sam’s back. Sam pulls away from him. He can’t do this. He can’t cope with Gabriel lying to him. Sam cannot believe the archangel has the audacity to pretend he cares. He didn’t care before, he only cares when Sam’s actually on the floor in tears, physically breaking down. Gabriel’s eyes widen as he realises what Sam was thinking. ‘

“Sam. Listen to me, Sam. I care, I always have,” He’s lying, again! Sam’s mind screams and he slides further away from the archangel.

“Don’t Gabriel, just don’t. I can’t deal with you lying to me, pretending to care,” His voice is low and hoarse from his tears but he refuses to start crying again. In his stomach he still feels sick and he wants to scream, but Gabriel needs to leave. He can’t deal with anymore lying in his life.  Gabriel’s becoming increasingly concerned as he read’s Sam’s mind, he had no idea the depth of pain Sam’s soul held, it’s horrifying.

“Sam, you need to listen to me. I do care. You need to calm down,” Sam shakes his head. Gabriel is filling it with more and more lies. Every time Gabriel speaks lies flow out. Godammit, how does he always pick the worst people.

“Stop lying to me, Gabriel,” He spits the name out like a curse and watches as Gabriel physically winces, hurt showing in his whiskey coloured eyes. For a moment Sam feels bad and he wants to reach out and touch Gabriel’s face. But no he can’t because if he does, this starts again. He’ll fall all over again only to be lied to later.

“Just go,” Sam says, quiet and broken. The cut under his tough exterior has torn through and is bleeding out on the floor.


	8. Day Eight- Shopping AKA In Which Two Children In the Supermarket Shed Some Light on Sam’s Situation and Gabriel Overhears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Two Children In the Supermarket Shed Some Light on Sam’s Situation and Gabriel Overhears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I missed a few days- my laptop had a spaz! I'll update them all right now for you :)

Sam wanders down the dairy aisle for the third time. He’s not looking for anything in particular he just needs to keep himself busy, to stop the hurt. Sam’s fully aware that ignoring the situation is like putting a plaster on a severed arm (fruitless and ultimately making the situation worse) but for now the plaster is the only thing holding him together and he daren’t rip it off.

Dean and Castiel had found him sitting on the bathroom floor, still in his Batman costume, three hours after Gabriel left. They’d tried to ask Sam what happened. Sam wasn’t in the mood to explain and instead he just got changed and hid himself behind the laptop screen. Obviously Dean and Cas had tried to worm what happened out of him and eventually had given up and asked Gabriel.

Gabriel was a whole other ballpark. He wouldn’t leave Sam alone. He kept popping in and trying to talk to Sam, to feed him more lies. Sam just ignored the archangel. He knows it’s immature and Gabriel probably deserves Sam’s attention but for a while Sam just needs some time to run through things in his own mind. In reality a week should be easily enough time to get over a silly crush and an asshole angel, but for some reason every time Sam’s mind flicks to Gabriel his heart swells like a balloon and promptly pops when he remembers that it was all a trick.

How did he manage to get a crush on an archangel who doesn’t care about him? The worst part was Sam hadn’t had time to realise what was going on. Developing a crush on Gabriel was quick. He didn’t have time to stop himself, to hide his feelings and steel his nerves before the inevitable let down. Sam’s not even sure he has a heart left. It’s been broken and pieced together so many times now that he thinks of it Sam’s surprised he even managed to develop a crush on Gabriel with what little heart he had left. Sam’s jolted from his thoughts by a light tug on his jeans.

“Are you alright Mr?” A small voice asks and Sam looks down to see a little girl in a yellow dress. Her head is tilted all the way back to look up at his face. Her face is set with a deep frown and Sam realises he’s been staring at the same tub of yoghurt for a long time. He’s just about to answer when a little boy in a yellow shirt joins the girl. They both have the same curly hair and Sam guesses they’re siblings.

“Emma!” He cries grabbing the little girls hand then he catches sight of Sam, “Wow! Mr how did you get so tall?” Sam’s always got along with kids, he likes their view on the world and their total lack of caution when it comes to words. It’s been ages since Sam’s talked to someone under twenty and so he bends down and holds out his hand.

“I’m Sam,” The children take turns shaking his hands. The little boy gives Sam a toothy smile.

“I am Johnny and this is my sister Emma, we’re twins! How did you get so tall Mister? Are you a giant?” Sam actually laughs, properly laughs, for the first time in a week. Nothing like the bluntness of kids to make you smile.

“Ah you see when I was a little boy like you I ate all my vegetables,” The twins’ eyes widen.

“If we eat all our vegetables will we be tall too?” Sam smiles at the kids and nods. He decides against telling them that some people stay short forever, partly because he can’t deal with anymore disappointment but mostly because talking about short people steers his mind in the direction of someone he’d rather not think about. The little girl frowns at Sam.

“Why are you sad Mister Sam?” Emma asks her eyebrows knitting together. She’s looking at Sam intently and Sam wonders how obvious his grief is if a little girl in the supermarket can spot it. Both the kids are looking at him intently again, waiting for an answer. Sam tries to think of the situation in a way he can explain to two little kids.

“Well I had this special friend,” Sam begins. Emma and Johnny settle themselves on the floor in front of Sam, waiting excitedly to hear the rest of the story. Sam describes Gabriel to the kids. He talks about how much he liked Gabriel even when he was being annoying. He talks about how nice Gabriel smelled and how warm Gabriel’s hand was in is. He talks about that time in Rome and how Gabriel makes him laugh. When he starts talking about their fight Sam has to blink away a few tears. When he’s finished his story he finds Emma and Johnny whispering to each other.

“Grownups are so silly!” Emma says and grabs Sam’s arm.

“All you have to do is tell your friend you still want to be friends and that you didn’t mean to hurt his feelings!” Johnny says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, Sam realises that it actually kind of is. All he had to do was explain what had happened to Gabriel, why was it such a big deal? Sam actually laughs out loud at how stupid he’s been. He laughs harder when he realises he just got dating advice from two six year olds in the supermarket.

“Mister Sam,” Emma says and Sam stops laughing so he can hear her, “I think your special friend has come to see you,” Sam turns to look behind him. Gabriel is leaning on the shelf, next to the yoghurt Sam was previously having a staring contest with.

“Just tell him, Mister Sam!” Johnny says and pats Sam on the arm before grabbing his sister’s hand and skipping off down the aisle to their mother. Sam takes a deep breath and stands up to face Gabriel.

“How long have you been here?” He asks. He wants Gabriel to have heard all of that, to understand how Sam feels but at the same time he doesn’t. What if Gabriel still doesn’t like him? On top of that he’d definitely gotten really mushy and it’s kind of embarrassing.

“Did you really mean all that?” Gabriel asks and for a moment Sam thinks he can see tears glistening in Gabriel’s eyes. Sam nods.

There’s a horrifying moment where they just look at each other and then Sam has an armful of Gabriel.

Gabriel smells of sugar and rain and Sam inhales deeply. He winds his arms tighter around Gabriel and drops his head on the shorter man’s shoulder.

“Oh Sammy,” Gabriel’s says in his ear squeezing Sam tightly. Sam smiles through his tears.

“Gabriel,” He says, “Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel,”

When they pull back from the hug a few of the other shoppers are looking at them funnily, but Sam doesn’t care. Gabriel’s back. It may take them a while to sort through their problems and Sam definitely has some explaining to do but for now he’s happy just finishing the shopping with Gabriel’s hand in his.


	9. Day Nine- Hanging Out With Friends AKA In Which Gabriel Meets Jo and They Try To Hook Up Dean and Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Gabriel Meets Jo and They Try To Hook Up Dean and Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh not my best work....

They’re just pulling into Bobby’s house when it occurs to Sam that Bobby’s never met Gabriel and Ellen and Jo probably don’t know Angels even exist. Bobby had rung the boys up and said Ellen and Jo were at his house if they wanted to stop by. In reality they should be focusing on stopping the apocalypse but Dean had pointed out they could do research there and Sam secretly thought they all deserved a break and backed him up by saying Bobby’s research books were better than theirs anyway.

Neither Gabriel nor Cas was with them at the moment but they had both taken to checking up on the Winchesters throughout the day so it was kind of inevitable. Sam winced at the thought of Bobby’s reaction to the Trickster he’d met ages ago. Yeah, this was going to be interesting. He followed his brother out of the car with a sigh.

In the end it was Jo who opened the front door. She greeted Sam and Dean with a weary sort of smile and a hug each.

“Hey Jo,” Dean says once he’s pulled away, “Hear you went off on your own limb for a bit,” Jo rolls her eyes and guide the boys through Bobby’s house.

“Oh don’t you start. I’m not a little kid, I can handle myself,” Dean looks at Sam with raised eyebrows and Sam shrugs. They’ve both seen Jo hunting, she’s certainly capable of looking after herself. In the end it’s not really their choice what Jo does anyway. Sam understands that it’s hard for her to sit down and take orders, he was in that position once.

Bobby and Ellen greet them with more hugs. Sam and Dean sit down, after getting everyone a drink, and answer questions about the impending apocalypse.

SPN

Sam had spent most of the past three hours half listening to conversation half waiting for the angels to show up and scare the crap out of everyone. It was half past eight, and Sam had nearly decided they weren’t coming when he heard the tell-tale sound of wings. In less than thirty seconds Ellen and Bobby had Cas and Gabriel at gunpoint and Jo wasn’t sure exactly what to do.

“Ellen leave Cas alone he’s not the threat here,” Ellen looked at Bobby with an incredulous look.

“He just appeared out of nowhere and you don’t think he’s a threat?” Ellen says and Bobby shakes his head.

“I am Castiel, angel of the lord. I am Dean’s… friend,” Cue look of extreme sexual frustration between his bother and Cas. Jo catches Sam’s eye and tilts her head as if to say who is this and why is he undressing Dean with his eyes? Sam mouths that he’ll explain later. Ellen looks at Dean for conformation. Dean nods. She then looks at Sam who also nods.

“I’m sorry did you say Angel?” Ellen asks lowering her gun. Sam had almost forgotten there were still people who didn’t know angels existed. Jo seems equally confused and Dean sighs.

“It’s a long story. Bobby leave Gabriel alone,” Bobby looks at Dean like he’s crazy.

“He tried to kill you! He wants your brother to say yes to the devil!” Bobby yells and this time Sam sighs.

“He’s changed, will everyone just put the guns down and let us explain!”

SPN

“So you’re Gabriel? As in told-Mary-she-was-pregnant Gabriel?” It had taken nearly an hour to explain the story and another half hour on top to convince Bobby and Ellen Gabriel and Cas were trustworthy. Gabriel smirks at Ellen.

“The one and only,” He replies and Jo frowns.

“I kinda thought you’d be,” Jo pauses looking for the right word, “taller,” Dean and Sam both burst out into laughter at this and Gabriel huffs.

“I’m taller than you!” He says indignantly and Jo shrugs with a cheeky smile of her own.

“Are you idjits staying the night?” Bobby asks. Dean looks over at Sam.

“You got room?” And so it was settled that Sam and Dean Winchester and Ellen and Jo Harvelle would be staying at Bobby Singer’s house that night. It was almost like some weird sort of sleepover.

SPN

Jo corners Sam before dinner with raised eyebrows.

“Are Dean and Cas dating?” She asks and Sam smiles. He should have known Jo would be able to tell that his brother and Cas were in love. Sam shrugs at her. Gabriel appears next to Sam’s side and Jo jumps back in shock. Sam raises an eyebrow at Gabriel.

“Unfortunately are brothers are too stupid to realise that they’re desperately disgustingly in love,” Gabriel says to Jo who rolls her eyes.

“How have they not noticed?” She asks incredulously and Sam shrugs again.

“Dean probably has and went into a fit of heterosexual panic and then deliberately ignored or forgotten about it. Either that or he’s a lot dumber than we think,” Sam answers. Gabriel snorts and Jo stifles a giggle.  Then she gets a mischievous look in her eye.

SPN

Sam had absolutely no idea just how mischievous Jo was. She worked together with Gabriel, and sometimes input from Sam, to devise the most elaborate plan to hook people up in the history of the universe. Well from what Sam glimpsed it seemed to be.  Gabriel and Jo were like excited children- they wandered around together whispering and giggling every time they passed Dean and Cas. Both Bobby and Ellen had asked what was going on and Sam had just shrugged.

He hadn’t really been listening to the conversation or the plan, he had been far too busy watching Gabriel. Watching his whiskey coloured eyes light up as he schemed, watching the way he threw his head back as he laughed, watching the way his hair fell in his face.

SPN

Sam found put the plan when he was woken up at five in the morning by Dean’s shouts.

“What in hell is going on?” Sam hears Bobby yell and reluctantly gets out of bed to see what all the fuss is. When he makes it into the hallway Sam finds Gabriel and Jo giggling and Bobby rolling his eyes and going back to bed.

“Sammy is that you?” Dean yells and Sam calls out in response.

“What have you two done?” Sam asks and Jo just giggles harder.

“Sammy we’re trapped in here! Cas can’t get us out! I’m going to kill you Gabriel!” Sam looks between Jo and Gabriel then back at the door.

“I’m going back to bed,” He says and does just that.


	10. Day Ten- With Animal Ears AKA In Which Sam Has to Deal With Toddler Gabriel and There Are Sprinkles Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Sam Has to Deal With Toddler Gabriel and There Are Sprinkles Everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don;t really know what this is, but it was fun to write!

For some reason the universe hates Sam Winchester, and decides that he should be the one that has to babysit a bored archangel. When she says babysit Sam actually means babysit because some damn witch had turned Gabriel into a two year old and Cas had said it would be dangerous for him to et involved. He and Dean had proceeded to go for a drive without giving Sam any clues about looking after a baby archangel. Were archangels even babies at one point or did they just spring into existence as all knowing powerful beings? If Gabriel ever gets back to normal Sam will have to ask him.

Physically Gabriel is an adorable baby. His cheeks are round and chubby and his eyes are huge and blinking showing off the archangel's rare eye colour. Once you get past how cute he is, Gabriel really is not adorable at all. He cries and screams and makes messes everywhere which all toddlers do but with the added effect of magic and wings. Apparently baby archangels can still use their powers and Gabriel had already burnt a hole through the motel sofa, Sam had no idea how to explain that to the staff, and made at least three stuffed toys appear. The worst part was Gabriel, like most two year olds, was hell bent on escaping, which would have been alright if he crawled because Sam can easily catch up with him. But no Gabriel couldn't crawl, that would make Sam's life far too easy, instead the mini archangel likes to fly. Sam really hates witches.

He finally gets Gabriel playing a game and sits down on the sofa throughout exhausted. Godamn witch! While Sam's happy Gabriel saved him he hi is bed prefer to be a two year old than have to deal with a two year old. Unfortunately Sam hasn't had much experience with toddlers so he takes Gabriel's silence as a good sign and rests on the sofa for a bit longer. If Sam knew the first thing about toddlers he'd know that silence is always, without fail, means something not too great will be happening involving a toddler. But he doesn't so he just takes he silence for granted and closes his eyes just for a second.

SPN

Sam's awoken by a loud crash and what sounds suspiciously like a dog barking. Well _shit_. Sam gets up from the couch and prepares for the worst as he turns around. There are hundreds and thousands everywhere, on the floor, on the beds and all around little Gabriel's mouth. Said archangel is sitting in the sea of sprinkles with a huge grin and a puppy. An actual real life puppy. It barks happily and bounds over to Sam who bends over to scratch his ears. Gabriel comes toddling over and offers Sam a handful to sprinkles. When Sam declines he frowns deeply and thrusts his hand out again. Sam sighs and takes the handful of sprinkles. It's worth it to see Gabriel's little face light up.

"Gabriel I need you to put the puppy back," Sam says. The motel has a strict no pets rule and so does his brother. Gabriel shoves his bottom lip out and heaps the puppy tighter.

"I don't wanna! Oswin is my doggie!" Gabriel says and Sam laughs.

"You named your dog _Oswin_?" The look of pure sass on the toddlers face is hilarious and Sam snaps a photo to show Dean.

"Seriously Gabe. Remember the men from before?" Gabriel nods, "They will be very cross if they find a puppy here. We don't wanna get in trouble," Sam reasons and with a sigh that sounds far too old for a toddler The puppy disappears.

"Now I have no one to play with," Gabriel whines and Sam pretends to be offended.

"What about me?" He asks and Gabriel giggles and grabs Sam's hand.

"Come on then Sammy!" Gabriel creates a huge set of Lego and they spend over an hour creating an elaborate city together. For a two year old Gabriel is surprisingly eloquent and quite bright. Gabriel decides he's bored of Lego and with an evil smirk and a snap of his fingers… Sam winces expecting something terrible to happen and frowns when nothing does. He looks at Gabriel and oh. On the top of Gabriel's head are two round circles that look suspiciously like… Upon closer inspection Sam discovers that Gabriel has bear ears, the same honey-caramel colour as his hair, coming out of his head. Gabriel is giggling at Sam and hesitantly Sam reaches up. His fingers touch disturbingly accurate dog ears and he rushes to the bathroom. Poking out from his hair are two floppy puppy dog ears, the same dark brown as his hair. Sam laughs for a moment then goes back to take a picture of Gabriel. They play Legos for a bit longer until Gabriel lets out a huge yawn. Sam smiles down at the baby archangel.

"Is it bedtime?" He asks and Gabriel quickly rubs his eyes and sits up straight with a violent shake of his head.

"No I'm not tired," he says stifling another yawn. Sam raises his eyebrows at Little Gabriel who yawns again but says he's fine. Sam shrugs and lets Gabriel keep playing Lego. Sooner or later the archangel starts to fall asleep. By then Sam had migrated to the long jeans flicked on the TV. Gabriel crawled into his lap and reached up to play with Sam's puppy ears. In turn Sam ran his finger absent miserly on Gabriel's bear ears until the little kid dropped off. He's fallen asleep on Sam's lap and Sam daren't move him just in case he wakes Gabriel up. He really does NOT need an overtired toddler tomorrow. For a while Sam stays up pretending to watch TV but mostly thinking about Gabriel. Sam's still not sure what's going on with their relationships but as if tiny Gabriel knows. Eventually Sam's eyes grow tired and he falls asleep with warm little Gabriel in his arms.

SPN

Sam wakes up the next morning with a full sized Gabriel in his arms.

"Morning Samsquatch!" Gabriel chirps and nuzzles into Sam's neck. Sam yells in surprise and pushes Gabriel of his lap. Gabriel lands on the floor with a rather ungraceful (no pun intended) thud.

"Jesus Sam!" Gabriel groans rubbing his backside. Sam winces.

"Sorry! Dude," Sam says pointing his finger at Gabriel, “You are the most annoying toddler! There were sprinkles everywhere and you were flying and-" Sam stops when he catches sight of the ears still on top of Gabriel’s head. Sam isn’t surprised when he finds the puppy ears attached to his head. Gabriel raises his eyebrows when he notices the ears.

“How long have you had those Sam?” He asks and Sam looks at him.

“Do you remember any of last night,” Gabriel shakes his head.

“You gave us both animal ears. I have absolutely no idea why. Then we played more Legos. We should probably clean those up. And the freaking sprinkles too,” Sam groans and gets up. Gabriel marvels at the Lego city before letting out a yelp of pain. Sam laughs when he sees the brick of Lego under Gabriel’s foot.

“Not funny, Sammy,” Gabriel says and stands on the bed to scratch Sam’s ears. His puppy dog ones, not his real ones. Sam lets out a little whine- damn that feels good- and Gabriel smirks victoriously.

“I’m an _awesome_ toddler,” He corrects and jumps out of Sam’s reach before the younger Winchester can push him off the bed.


	11. Day Eleven- Wearing Kirugamis AKA In Which Gabriel Is Bored (Again) and Sam is a Giraffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Gabriel Is Bored (Again) and Sam is a Giraffe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short, but fun to write.

You’d think with an impending apocalypse that Gabriel would have a lot on his plate. Somehow Gabriel still manages to get bored and usually (always) it’s Sam who has to deal with him. This time Gabriel had zapped into the motel room and flopped down on Sam’s bed dramatically. Dean had rolled his eyes and continues his seemingly important conversation with Cas. Sam guessed they were just discussing the mindless reality programmes the television screen was glowing with. Sam puts down his book and looks at Gabriel expectantly.

“What’s wrong Gabriel?” He asks already knowing the answer. Gabriel rolls over onto his back and looks at Sam.

“Bored!” He exclaims and flips Dean the bird when he tells him to shut up. Dr Sexy has come on and Dean is corrupting Castiel’s innocent angel mind. Sam cannot be bothered to entertain Gabriel so he picks up his book and continues to read, occasionally picking up his beer and taking a swig. Sam’s only read three pages when his skin starts crawling. Sam looks up from his book to find Gabriel’s face less than three inches from his. Sam lets out a curse and drops his book. It bounces off the livid bedspread and lands with a thunk on the equally livid carpet effectively losing Sam’s page.

“What the hell, Gabriel!” Dean shushes Sam with an annoyed glare.

“What is wrong with you?” Sam hisses, much quieter this time. Gabriel sighs.

“I’m bored Sammich. Stopping the apocalypse is boring. It’s all work, work, work and no fun!” Sam gives Gabriel an epic bitch-face and resumes reading. He’s hasn’t even read a page when Gabriel is poking his side. Sam’s almost annoyed enough to bash Gabriel over the head with his book.

“What?” He hisses and Gabriel smirks.

“Hey Sam,” Sam glares at Gabriel and tries once more to read. Needless to say Gabriel goes right back to annoying him and this time Sam actually does hit him with the book. Gabriel cries out and snaps his fingers. Sam looms down to find himself in a fluffy _thing_. It’t got funny brown splotches and Sam can feel a hood over his head- oh no this is not what he thinks it is. Sam runs to the bathroom to check the mirror. Unfortunately it’s exactly what Sam’s thinking Gabriel has put him in a giraffe kirugumi. Sam storms out of the bathroom ready to yell at Gabriel.

His anger falls away when he sees Dean Cas and Gabriel all in kirugumis too. Castiel’s is a panda,  Dean’s is a tiger and Gabriel’s is a dinosaur. Dean’s laughing at Sam, Sam’s laughing at Dean and Gabriel’s laughing at everyone. Even Castiel has a small smile on his face.

The door swings open and one of the motel staff is standing there halfway through a supposedly important notice when she sees the kirugumis. She blinks and then takes a step back.

“I can see now is a bad time,” She says and walks away, presumably to the next room. For a moment the four of them are silent then they burst into laughter again.

Sam guesses Gabriel being bored can be a good thing sometimes. Plus Gabriel looks adorable in a kigurumi.


	12. Day Twelve- Making Out AKA In Which Gabriel and Sam Sort Their Problems Out and Snogging Ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Gabriel and Sam Sort Their Problems Out and Snogging Ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Sam needs to talk to Gabriel. Don't get him wrong, he's ecstatic Gabriel's friends with him again, but they've still got some things they need to discuss. Most importantly Gabriel deserves an apology for Sam's behaviour. He also deserves to know why Sam pushed him away. The trouble is Sam has no idea how to bring it up in conversation. You can't just casually say oh sorry for having a mild panic attack because you aren't as desperately in love with me as I am with you! Well he could but Sam doesn't think that'd go down too well.

Sam has had more than enough time to evaluate and break down his feeling for Gabriel. It was late one night that Sam had realised exactly what was going on. Everything made sense, the panic attack the pain and the funny feeling in his tummy. It wasn't just a crush, Sam had gone and fallen in love with Gabriel. Immature, annoying obnoxious Gabriel who killed his brother countless (literally) amounts of time. But also funny, clever cute Gabriel who, when it all boils down means well. Sam had stayed up most of the night replaying the time he'd spent with Gabriel over and over in his mind.

Unfortunately Sam cannot read minds and has no idea if Gabriel feels the same. In fact if he had to put money on it Sam would bet he was after a platonic relationship. Even if Gabriel WAS looking for romantic attachment it'd never be with Sam. Sam's soul is tainted with demon blood and weighed down by all the innocent souls he's killed. Gabriel's an archangel, one of the purest beings in the universe, he wouldn't fall in love with someone as bent and broken as Sam. Even if Gabriel wasn't an archangel why would _anyone_ fall in love with Sam? Everyone who gets close to him dies, including Dean, on top of that he's selfish, needy and a coward.

"Sam?" Gabriel's voice is softer than usual. Sam turns around to see Gabriel frozen in place with two flower crowns in his hand. The archangel's eyes search his and Sam can't quite read the expression on his face. Gabriel carefully places the crowns on the table and walks towards Sam until he’s about a metre away. It feels as though Gabriel’s eyes are staring right into his soul, which is a cliché, but for Gabriel it’s literally possible. Gabriel takes a few steps forward until  his toes are nearly touching Sam’s, all the while keeping eye contact. Gabriel’s standing so close Sam can see the ring of darker brown around his whiskey coloured eyes. For a moment they just stay there looking at each other and then Gabriel stand on his tip toes, reaches up and places a hand on either side of Sam’s face. He rubs his thumbs along Sam’s cheeks and smiles sadly. Sam takes a deep breath.

“Gabriel we need to talk,” Gabriel nods.

“I know, Sam, I heard,” Sam winces.

“Well then you know that I want to apologise to you,” Gabriel takes his hands off Sam’s face and grabs Sam’s hands instead, “That night- you shocked me. I didn’t know what to do so I pushed you away. And then the other day, I don’t know what happened, you were gone for so long and I thought, I thought,” Sam blinks away a couple of tears and Gabriel squeezes his hands.

“No Sam I’m sorry. I tried to force you into doing something you obviously didn’t want to and then I pushed it further,” He says and Sam can see pain in his eyes, like it hurts him that Sam doesn’t want to love him. But that can’t be right, because Gabriel doesn’t want Sam. Why would he wanted a broken lover?

“No Gabriel you,” Gabriel shushes Sam and takes a few steps back.

“No I get it Sam, you just want to be friends. I read the situation wrong, I’m sorry. I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to get over it, I’m not sure if I ever will,” Sam wants to scream. He doesn’t want to be friends with Gabriel. He wants to be more than friends. But he gets it now Gabriel is disgusted by him and every time he sees Sam he can’t get over how disgusted he is. Gabriel’s eyes go wide.

“What? No, Sam! I’m not disgusted by you!” Gabriel’s lying. He just said he just said so himself.

“But I’m tainted the demon blood, and I’m selfish and everyone who gets close to me dies, even my own brother. I’m destructive and a freak,” Gabriel looks horrified now.

“Sam, I can see your soul. That was the first thing I noticed about you, your soul. Sure it’s got a few tears and some tiny stains it’s the brightest soul I’ve ever seen. It’s beautiful Sam, you’re beautiful. You help so many people, and you always find the good in people. You found the good in me Sam,” Gabriel’s eyes look a little wet and he pauses a moment to collect himself, “I thought you were disgusted by me. I’m lazy and selfish and a coward. I ran away from my family and I’ve done so many horrible things,” This time it’s Sam’s turn to look horrified.

“Everyone has their flaws Gabriel, but you you’re an angel, in every sense of the term. You’re immortal you’re important! You’re clever and funny and now you’re brave. And you’ve got the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen, like a sunset trapped in a man,” Sam would continue but his words are cut off by a mouth on his own.

Gabriel’s lips are incredibly soft and warm and they feel so right moving against Sam’s. Sam thought the height difference would be awkward but it’s not. One of Gabriel’s arms is hooked around Sam’s neck and the other slowly makes its way into Sam’s hair. Sam wraps one arm around Gabriel’s waist and the other lands on the side of Gabriel’s face curling around his cheek. Sam gasps when Gabriel’s tongue runs over his bottom lip and Gabriel takes the opportunity to stretch out his tongue. A shiver runs down Sam’s spine when their tongues meet and he reaches out to catch Gabriel’s tongue again. Sam pulls back for a breath and then he’s kissing Gabriel again.

Sam’s whole body is on fire. Everything is filled with a delicious, buzzing electricity that makes Sam feel more alive than he has in _years_. Gabriel’s not close enough, Sam winds his arms tighter around the archangel and kisses him harder. Sam takes a few steps forward so Gabriel’s shoved up against the wall and Gabriel makes an inhuman noise in the back of his throat. The sound makes Sam bite Gabriel’s lip to prevent his own groan which only makes Gabriel moan again and gently bite Sam’s lip. This time Sam moans loudly and Gabriel flips them so Sam’s pinned to the wall.

A overwhelming sort of euphoria fills Sam and he starts to laugh against Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel pulls back and looks at Sam who’s still laughing.

“We’re such idiots,” Sam says in-between peals of laughter, “All this time we both wanted the same thing,” Gabriel starts to laugh too. They both fall onto the motel bed laughing.

When they’re finished laughing they snog each other senseless again.


	13. Day Thirteen- Eating Ice-cream AKA Sam Loves Ice-cream and Gabriel Knows It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Loves Ice-cream and Gabriel Knows It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my laptop died again!

Contrary to popular belief Sam Winchester does have a sweet tooth, even if it's not very big. Although since Gabriel Sam had been more willing to eat sugary crap, just because it reminded him if the archangel. It had taken Gabriel ages to figure out what sorts of sweet things Sam ate. It started off simply. One day Sam woke up and found a snickers on his bedside table. Having no idea who left it, he'd frowned and stowed it away in his pocket to bribe Gabriel with later.

The next day there was a packet of Reese's. Sam had frowned again, this time they were in a different motel, how did? Oh. Gabriel. Sam had given the Reese's to Dean, he may not like them but Dean certainly does.

The day after that there was a red tube. Printed on the front were the words Wine Gums. Sam had never heard if these candies and for some reason felt compelled to try one. Sam liked the Wine Gums. Gabriel must have counted that as a success because next time there were a packet of Wine Gums and something new to try. When Gabriel popped in which was almost everyday He would tell Sam were the candy was from and ask him if he liked it. Sam would answer and if he did the next day that lolly would be added to the collection.

Over the past few weeks Sam's pile has grown to; Wine Gums, Twix, Rhubarb and Custards, Caramello Koalas, Humbugs, Pontefract cakes, mango liquorice, Chubba Chupps (but only watermelon ones), and tootsie pops.

 It was then that Gabriel started with desserts.

The thing was Gabriel actually took Sam places to try the desserts. The first time it happened Sam barely had time to greet Gabriel before he was standing in a harbour. Across from him was a huge iron bridge and next to him was an oddly shaped building with white huge white sails. Sydney, Gabriel had bought Sam to Australia.  It was that day Gabriel discovered Sam’s love for ice-cream.

They’d been to loads of ice-cream parlours together but Sam’s favourite was still the little one in Copenhagen. That was Gabriel’s favourite too, but while Sam liked it for its unique flavours Gabriel loved the portion size. Sam had a long day so when Gabriel zapped him to the familiar ice-cream parlour Sam was relived. While going new places was nice Sam wasn’t sure if he could be bothered to try new things today.

As per usual Gabriel got the biggest ice-cream ever and practically drowned it in syrup while Sam got two scoops of obscure flavours he couldn’t get in the average ice-cream place. Today Gabriel’s was chocolate and had strawberry syrup and whipped cream. Sam had a scoop of sweet potato and another of peanut butter. They sat in a booth entirely too small, so their knees were pressed together and at first ate their ice-creams with little conversation. Sam just enjoyed the feeling of Gabriel’s knee pressed against his and the relaxing rhythm of licking the ice-cream. Sam was almost finished the sweet potato portion when Gabriel spoke up.

“You alright Sammy?”

“Yeah I’m good, it’s just been a long day,” He says and Gabriel looks a little crestfallen.

“I can take you back if you want?” The archangel offers and Sam shakes his head.

“No way! I love ice-cream, and being with you is relaxing,” Gabriel smiles, not a smirk and actual smile, at Sam. They eat their ice-creams quietly, just enjoying each other’s presence. Somehow Gabriel manages to finish his four scoops in the same time it took Sam to finish two so they’re done at the same time. Sam looks over at Gabriel to find a little bit, okay a lot, of chocolate syrup on his cheek.

“Uh Gabe you’ve got,” Sam gestures to his cheek and Gabriel wipes the wrong one with a frown.

“Did I get it?” Sam laughs when Gabriel tries, and misses again. Before he can think about it Sam licks his thumb and wipes the ice-cream of the archangel’s cheek, like he’s a little kid. Sam may or may not have let his hand linger there a bit longer.

SPN

Dean had given up trying to get Gabriel to stop taking his brother off on random adventures. In fact Dean had pretty much given  up on trying to get Gabriel not to do anything. Sure Sam was a bit (a lot) happier when Gabriel was around, and Dean and Cas both thought their brother’s relationships were a good thing, if Gabriel and Sam kept leaving that left him alone with Cas.

Things can sometimes be a little awkward with him and Cas, especially after Jo and Gabriel had locked them in Bobby’s house. Sometimes Dean feels a horrifyingly deep connection that is so fragile he daren’t touch it and other times he feels like he barely knows Cas. Dean sighs and takes another swig of his beer looking over to where Cas is watching him.

“Are you bored Dean? I could take you out for ice-cream too,” Dean nearly chokes on his beer. Cas just looks confused.

 


	14. Day Fourteen- Genderswapped AKA In Which Sam is Samantha and Gabriel is Gabrielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Sam is Samantha and Gabriel is Gabrielle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

It was entirely too often Sam found himself dealing with the havoc a bored archangel had created. Somehow Gabriel managed to think of the worst, and most annoying, thing he could possibly do to make Sam’s life hard. Sometimes it was enough to make the younger Winchester feel like calling it quits but then Gabriel would do something sweet like take them for ice-cream and Sam would remember why he loves Gabriel. Not that either of them have said anything aloud about love.

Sam’s not quite sure where he stands on this topic. It had taken him ages to admit to himself that he loved Gabriel, and he’s not sure he wants to tell the archangel just yet. What if Gabriel ran like last time? What if Gabriel doesn’t love him back? Sam would rather be happy right now than dwell on the future so he just enjoys this… whatever he has with Gabriel.

Sam’s not annoyed that Gabriel turned him into a girl, he’s furious. He has research and a job to do and an apocalypse to avert he does not need this _shit_. Sam had woken up a girl and Dean had laughed his ass off while Sam cursed Gabriel loudly. Gabriel was yet to appear and Cas wasn’t able to reverse the spell muttering something about Trickster magic.

In the few hours that Sam had been a girl he’d developed a whole new respect for women. Probably the most annoying thing was his new anatomy. Not only was he about three foot shorter than usual, which was weird enough on its own, but he also had to deal with wider hips and don’t even get him started on his chest. Even though his chest was quite small but normal standards, it was frigging sensitive and made everything Sam do feel out of balance. The next annoying thing was his severe lack of clothes that fit. The shirts weren’t too bad, just a little long, it was his trousers that were the pain. He had to roll them up three or four times so he didn’t trip but they were still too tight on his hips and loose in the crutch. His shoes were two sizes too big as well.

Naturally Sam had refused to let his new gender get in the way of work so he’d put on three pairs of socks, wound a bandage around his chest and joined Dean on the hunt. Sam could feel stares everywhere. Old ladies looked at his clothes with odd smiles, teenage girls whispered jealously about his now waist length hair, neither of these bothered Sam.

What did bother him was the looks he was getting from his own gender. Teenage boys focused on her ass, middle aged men yelled degrading cat-calls and men of all age looked her up and down, like she was a prize. Sam was kind of horrified and very uncomfortable, it was one thing to stop men being dicks to girls but it was completely different being in the women’s shoes. That being said not all of the men were dicks and some of them treated Sam like an actual person and held her gaze easily. Of course Dean had dived headfirst into protectiveness and glared at anyone who even glanced at Sam, which meant Sam rarely go the opportunity to talk to anyone no matter how nice.

Despite all the jabs Dean had made about Sam being a girl, he found it really hard to act like one. Even walking in a female body was hard and Sam was beginning to regret coming after all. Dean teased him mercilessly and called him Samantha, even though Sam can be a girl’s name too. Sam was starting to wonder how helpful he actually was being until they needed to interview a middle aged man. Dean had turned to Sam with a pleading look and Sam sighed. If he did this the hunt would go quicker. So Sam unbuttoned his shirt a bit and put on his best charming smile.

Gabriel didn’t show up until later that night and Sam was surprised to find that Gabriel was also female. He was actually quite a pretty girl. His hair was the same caramel blonde colour but it was curly and reached his shoulders, Gabriel was extremely curvy and Sam wondered how he managed to pull of women so easily, the best part was Gabriel’s eyes were bigger so Sam could stare at the colour much easier. When Gabriel had arrived he’s let out a low whistle.

“Wow Sammy,” Sam looked angrily at Gabriel while Dean made immature puking noises.

“Change me back Gabriel,” Gabriel smirked at Sam.

“No way you’re hot!” Dean got up and left the motel mumbling something about meeting Cas at a bar. Sam glared at the archangel.

“Change me back,” Gabriel shook his, uh her,  head and let out a little giggle. Sam narrowed his eyes with his own smirk. Fine, if that’s how it was going to be. Sam got up from the motel bed and walked towards Gabriel deliberately swinging his hips. When he reached the archangel Sam grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him into a kiss. Kissing as a girl wasn’t really any different. Sam kissed Gabriel hard lifting the archangel up. He made sure Gabriel really wanted it before pulling away. Gabriel actually whined at the loss and Sam had to force himself not to continue kissing Gabriel.

“Change me back, and we’ll continue this,” Gabriel pouted at Sam.

“No fair!” He said breathlessly but snapped his fingers and both of them were male again. Sam smiled to himself as he kissed Gabriel.

SPN

“I like you better as a guy,” He whispers into Gabriel’s ear when they’re sprawled on the bed covered in sweat. Gabriel just nods.

 


	15. Day Fifteen- In a Different Clothing Style AKA In Which Sam fights Aliens and Gabriel Looks Good In Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Sam fights Aliens and Gabriel Looks Good In Uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the halfway marker whoo hoo! Thanks for all your support guys!

There are probably more important things for Gabriel to be doing than putting himself and Sam in a Space War movie but for now Sam was content to ignore the fact that he and Gabriel should really be working and instead enjoys the ride.

SPN                                                                                                                                            

“Hey Sam?” Gabriel had asked earlier that morning. Dean had swerved the car and Sam had jumped and banged his head on the roof.

“What is it Gabe?” Sam asked warily. When Gabriel used his real name bad things tended to happen.

“You busy tonight?” Sam was momentarily surprised but the sound of Dean bitching bought him back. Dean was whining that he needed Sam’s help, so just to piss him off, and obviously because he wanted to go out with Gabriel, Sam said no. Gabriel became the Cheshire cat and was gone in point three of a second. More or less. There had been more bitching from Dean which Sam had responded with, “Don’t worry it’ll give you the chance to spend time with your boyfriend,” That had shut Dean up.

SPN

There were a few cool things about being in a Space War movie first was the space bit. Sam would have been happy to just sit at the window of the spaceship and watch the burning suns fly past all day, but duty had called. Another cool thing were the weapons, it was like Star Wars except the weapons actually worked. Sam’s favourite was the laser gun. But  the best thing, hands down, were the clothes.

Everyone in the movie was wearing a military uniform of sorts. Sam guessed when humans moved to space the world had decided they needed a Space Force and that meant a new uniform. The Space Force uniform was _cool_. It was sort of all the defence force uniforms in one. They were a very dark navy colour jacket with shiny silver buttons and zippers leading to all sorts of pockets filled with all sorts of useful things. The pants were the same navy, covered in a similar assortment of zippers and buttons leading to more pockets. The shoes were these bizarre silver, socks almost, that clung to Sam’s feet but were still grippy.

The best thing about the uniform was how attractive Gabriel looked in it.

When Sam wasn’t gazing out the window, shooting aliens or trying to figure out how the hell to drive a spaceship, which admittedly wasn’t very often, he was checking out Gabriel. The navy really suited the archangel and he looked extra bad-ass- and therefore sexy- when he was shooting aliens with his laser gun. Which is what Sam was supposed to be doing now.

He and Gabriel worked as a team to shoot all the aliens. When they were finished Sam turned to Gabriel a huge smile on his face. Gabriel has smudges of grease, he had to fix the engine, on his face and his hair is messed up and that really should deter Sam but it doesn’t. Gabriel is gorgeous in his uniform and Sam grabs the jacket and kisses Gabriel sound on the mouth, something he’s been doing a lot of lately.

SPN

“Where are Gabriel and Sam?” Cas asks as he appears right next to Dean who jumps and nearly drops his beer.

“One some nerdy date, I ought to thank your brother I haven’t seen Sammy so happy in years,” Dean says and takes another sip of his beer. For a moment Cas just stands next to Dean staring at the hunter.

“Dude sit down, you’re freaking me out,” Dean says and Cas complies with a sigh.

“You will have to explain it to me one day,” Cas says and Dean raises his eyebrows.

“Explain what?” Castiel fixes his blue eyes on Dean’s green ones.

“Dating. I do not think I understand the concept,” Dean snorts into his drink.

“I think that might be a conversation for when I’m very, very drunk Cas,”


	16. Day Sixteen- During Their Morning Rituals AKA In Which Sam Likes Routine and Gabriel Offers Something Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Sam Likes Routine and Gabriel Offers Something Big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) I'm very humbled by your kind words and the wonderful reception this has received :)
> 
> I forgot to mention this story is also on Fanfiction.net under the same name. My username is the same too. Just if you prefer reading over there :)

Since he’d started sleeping with Gabriel Sam had stayed in all sorts of bedrooms in all sorts of places. Gabriel absolutely refuses to let Sam sleep in ‘one of those shithole motels’ and even if he can’t stay the night Gabriel would still take Sam to a nice room overlooking Paris, or a little hut in Fiji. Dean and Cas had grown used to Sam and Gabriel’s random absences and had stopped freaking out and calling Sam when he was in the middle of sex with Gabriel. When Dean was really pissed off with he’d call knowing full well Sam was busy.

Last night Gabriel had taken Sam to a cosy little hut in the middle of a secluded valley. The hut was made of beautiful pine wood and had huge windows facing the lake. The bed was huge and the shower had the best water pressure in the history of the universe and Sam could actually stand under the shower head without crouching.

Gabriel had only stayed for five minutes, claiming that he had important angel things to do and had left Sam with a kiss on the forehead. Sam had fallen on the bed and fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

SPN

Sam woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon. A warm beam of light was shining through the window, lighting the whole cabin with a golden glow. Sam got out of bed and went to the window. The sun was just beginning to show over the green peak, making a path of gold on the gently rippling lake. Sam smiled to himself, breathing in the fresh air. He could almost forget the apocalypse, forget his addiction forget his deteriorating relationship with his brother. It was nice.

Sam was startled out of his trance by a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.  He tensed up ready to attack only to catch the familiar scent of Gabriel and relax again.

“Morning Sammy,” Gabriel said muffled slightly due his face being pressed in Sam’s back. Sam turned around a teasing remark halfway out of his mouth. The remark died when he caught sight of Gabriel. The sun was making his hair glow in a golden crown around his head and made his eyes sparkle the same colour. The archangel looked carefree and Sam wished he could paint or draw or do something to capture Gabriel’s beauty. The archangel raised his eyebrows and Sam realised he had probably heard all of that. He looked out the window to hide the awkwardness and Gabriel cleared his throat.

“I made breakfast,” Gabriel pointed out and Sam’s stomach rumbled loudly. Gabriel smirked and led Sam to the table where a feast of breakfast food laid.

SPN

Once they had finished eating Sam got up from the table, which Gabriel had cleared with a snap of his fingers and headed to the bathroom. Gabriel followed him watching as he began to brush his teeth. Sam spat out the toothpaste that had gathered in his mouth and turned to Gabriel.

“Why are you watching me brush my teeth?” Gabriel shrugged.

“I could do it for you. I’ve offered a few times but you always ask for a toothbrush, it confuses me,” He says and Sam frowns.

“I guess it’s just part of my routine. It’s been the same for a while now, sometimes it’s nice to have a constant in your life,” Sam answers truthfully. Gabriel smirks.

“And your constant is brushing your teeth in the morning?” Sam realises just how ridiculous it sounds and Gabriel starts to laugh.

“Shut up. There’s nothing else I can count on happening every day,” Gabriel stops laughing and looks at Sam seriously. He opens his mouth then shuts it again and Sam can see a sort of nervous hope in Gabriel’s ancient eyes. It’s obvious that Gabriel wanted to say something and is now thinking over it. Sam rinses his toothbrush and puts it down.

“What?” Gabriel shakes his head and Sam nudges him.

“What’s the matter Gabriel?” Sam asks wishing he was the one with mind-reading powers. Gabriel shakes his head again.

“Nothing it’s stupid, just,” The archangel stops rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. Sam nudges him again and Gabriel looks at him right in the eyes.

“I could be the constant in your life,” He says quietly and Sam sucks in a breath Gabriel was serious. He smiles softly at the archangel and kisses him just as softly on the lips.

“I would like that,” Sam says and pulls Gabriel in for another kiss.

 

 


	17. Day Seventeen- Spooning AKA Gabriel Is Sappy and Sam Unconsciously Spoons People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Is Sappy and Sam Unconsciously Spoons People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Sam doesn’t quite know what his relationship with Gabriel is. Most of the time they have this weird almost friends-with-benefits going on; they kiss, they have sex, they flirt and Gabriel takes him on dates. Most of the time Gabriel stays away from the sticky gooey feelings thing but sometimes it breaks through. Like one time when Sam’s lying in one of Gabriel’s rooms- this time a chummy apartment over London- exhausted.

Gabriel leans down about to kiss Sam but then stops. He presses his lips to Sam’s forehead instead and Sam is relived. Don’t get him wrong sex with Gabriel is _awesome_ but he’s really not in the mood. Sam prepares himself for the mild disappointment of Gabriel leaving, like he always does. But Gabriel doesn’t leave. Gabriel sits on the end of the bed cross-legged. For a while they just sit there staring at each other.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks after a while Gabriel shrugs.

“Staying. I can leave if you want,” He says and begins to get up. Sam grabs the archangel’s arm quickly. Gabriel turns back around with raised eyebrows.

“Stay,” Sam demands then adds, “Please?” Gabriel smirks down at the human.                                         

“Of course Sammy,” Gabriel flops down on the bed next to Sam. The sit together in silence for a while.

“Gabriel?” Sam asks and the archangel looks at him, waiting for him to continue, “Why did you join us? I mean before you wanted us to play our roles and now..” Sam trails off. It’s something that’s been bothering for a while. It’s not that he thinks Gabriel’s up to something, not at all, Sam’s just curious. Gabriel lets out a sigh.

“There are a few reasons the first is you were right. I had to stop hiding, to stop being a coward and grow up. The second reason is because I like humans, you’re always desperate to do the right thing, and you invented some pretty rad stuff,” Gabriel stops and Sam frowns. He can tell Gabriel was going to say something else. That’s twice Gabriel hasn’t said something in three days. Sam waits for the archangel to elaborate.

“And there was you,” Gabriel says quietly and it takes Sam a while to process what the archangel said.

“What?” He asks still not quite sure what Gabriel said. He could have sworn he said he helped because of _Sam_. But that’s absurd. Why would anyone stay for him?

“I stayed for you. I could relate to you. We both ran away from our families, and there was something about you Sam. The first time I met you, you sparked my curiosity so I looked deeper. I’ve seen your soul Sa and it’s beautiful. It glows with a need to help people, a need to do the right thing a hate of unnecessary conflict. Yes it may be torn and stained a little but it’s so bright Sam, it’s like you’re a star inside of a man. This is probably way too much information and definitely cheesy but I had to tell you. It also helps that you’re really hot and absolutely adorable at the same time,” Sam’s shocked into silence. He can feel something wet on his cheek. A tear, it runs down his cheek and drips off his chin. Sam’s not sure why he’s crying. He’s not sad. He’s not hurt. Gabriel smiles at him.

“Tears of happiness, that’s so _human_ ,” Gabriel says and wipes away Sam’s tear. Once again they sit in comfortable silence until Sam lets out a loud yawn.

“You need your beauty sleep Sam,” Gabriel says and Sam shakes his head.

“I’m fine,” He says and Gabriel just raises an eyebrow when he lets out another yawn. Gabriel forces Sam to lie down next to him and pulls the blanket over the tall man, who suddenly feels like a little boy being tucked into bed. Gabriel stays sitting next to Sam, running a hand through Sam’s soft hair. After a few minutes Sam speaks up.

“I can’t sleep,” He whines and Gabriel snorts.

“What are you six?” Gabriel asks and Sam rolls over just so he can poke his tongue out at Gabriel.

“If I’m six then you’re like two,” He says immaturely. It’s funny how the roles can get reversed sometimes.

“You did get the memo about me being an archangel right? You know all powerful, holier-than-thou literally older than fuck celestial being?” Sam pauses because yes he frequently forgets Gabriel is old as time. He forgets that he’s seen the universe created. He forgets that Gabriel knows the entire history of the Earth and could live in any time with anyone and yet he still chose Sam. A funny though pops into Sam’s head.

“Gabriel? Did you really tell Mary she was pregnant?” He squints up at Gabriel trying to imagine how that would have gone down. Gabriel actually laughs.

“Yeah I did, the poor girl freaked out, that was such a dick move by dad,” Sam laughs too and leans his head back on the pillows. Gabriel begins telling Sam stories. Stories about people he’s met and places he’s gone. Sometimes they’re sad sometimes they’re hilarious but they’re always detailed and Sam marvels at how much the angel takes notice of. He can remember every name and easily describe all their faces. Sam falls asleep like that, with Gabriel’s hand in his hair.

SPN

Sam wakes up really warm. His body is curled around someone else, someone with soft sweet smelling hair that tickles his nose. Sam slowly opens his eyes to find Gabriel in his arms looking right at him. Gabriel had stayed the entire night, just like Sam asked. Sam’s body is filled with a wonderful rushing and he bends down and kisses Gabriel languidly on the lips. When he pulls away Gabriel is smirking at him.

“You are such a teddy bear, moose!” He teases poking Sam in the ribs, “You dragged me down and _spooned_ me!” Sam hides his flushed face in the pillow then bring sit back out gain when he thinks of an adequate comeback.

“You didn’t pull away,” He points out and Gabriel rolls his eyes,

“I didn’t want to wake ickle Sammy,”

“Liar,”


	18. Day Eighteen- Doing Something Together AKA In Which Gabriel Is A Sap and Sam Loves Snorkelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Gabriel Is A Sap and Sam Loves Snorkelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried writing in Gabe's POV what do y'all think?

It’s been exactly a month and Gabriel cannot believe that Sam still likes him. He’d thought for sure the hunter would have realised how selfish and annoying he is. Don’t get him wrong, he’s pleased, but also surprised. Really friggin surprised. Even after his almost creepy confession a couple of nights ago Sam was still around. He still smiles brightly whenever Gabriel shows up, which is every day. He still kisses Gabriel like it’s their first kiss. He still looks at Gabriel with interest and listens intently to every word the archangel says. He still flirts with Gabriel and is happy to spend time with him. He still makes Gabriel feel like he belongs.

Call Gabriel a sap but he really wants to do something special for their one month anniversary, which makes him sound like a really young clingy partner, but Gabriel doesn’t care. The trouble is he wants to make it really special AND a surprise for Sam so Gabriel has to consult Dean.

“Hey Dean-o,” Gabriel says as he appears next to the older Winchester on the couch. Dean curses loudly.

“Sam’s not here, Shorty,” He says and turns back to the television, “He went to get food,” Gabriel turns the TV off with a snap, much to Dean’s disappointment.

“I’m actually here to talk to you,” Gabriel says and Dean raises his eyebrows.

SPN

Dean laughs. Really loudly, for a really long time.

“You are such a dork!” He exclaims when he’s finished laughing and Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, Winchester. Look will you help me or not?” Dean sobers up and takes a sip of his beer.

“As much as it pains me- yes, but only because Sam will be over the friggin moon,” Dean says although they both know he’s lying. Despite their tendency to fight Gabriel and Dean are actually quite close, after all they both love Dr Sexy and want the best for Sam.

“Noted,”

SPN

When Sam arrives home from the diner, with a salad and two cheeseburgers, Gabriel smiles at him from the couch. Sam does a double take which makes him smile.

“Oh hey Gabriel,” He says and puts the thin plastic bag on the motel table. He then walks over to Gabriel and presses his soft lips to Gabriel’s. Sam’s lips are soft and he smells of spices- Gabriel wants to smell that smell forever.

“Get a room!” Dean exclaims covering his eyes so he want have to see his brother snogging an archangel. Gabriel reminds himself to buy Dean a CD or something for playing along and snaps his fingers. Sam pulls away from him and because he’s an archangel Gabriel doesn’t whine.

“Seriously Gabe you’ve got to stop doing,” Sam trails off when he sees where they are. Gabriel watches happily as Sam takes in the scene before him. Miles of white sand stretch across the view meeting with clear, calm ocean gently crashing on the shore. The sun is just rising casting a nice glow on the palm trees strung with netted hammocks. Sam’s hazel eyes fill with wonder and Gabriel smirks, extremely pleased with himself.

“Welcome to the Caribbean,” He says and Sam pulls him into a hug, picking him up and spinning him around. Gabriel grins at his boyfriend when he puts him down.

“Come on Sammy let’s go snorkelling!” Gabriel cries and with a snap of his fingers a pair of trunks appear on both of them. For a second Gabriel appreciates how attractive Sam in in swimmers. Gabriel’s are a nice green colour and Sam looks at his stripy yellow ones in horror, then up at Gabriel. He puts on his puppy dog eyes and how can Gabriel resist? In less than a second Sam’s got a pair of sensible blue swimming trunks. Gabriel grab’s Sam’s hand and pulls him towards the sea where he knows a beautiful reef is laying underneath. When they reach the shore Sam stops him.

“Uh Gabe, I’ve never been snorkelling before but don’t we need snorkels? And flippers and stuff?” Gabriel laughs at Sam.

“I’m an archangel Sammy, come on!” Gabriel pulls tugs on Sam’s hand so they both fall over into the water. When they’re under Sam seems surprised that he can see and breathe normally. Once he’s got the hang of breathing normally under water Gabriel tugs on his hand. He’d told Sam if he let go he wouldn’t be able to breath anymore- which was total nonsense but Gabriel liked holding Sam’s hand. Sam was even more surprised that he could speak underwater.

Hand in hand Sam and Gabriel swim up to the reef. Fish and coral of every shape and colour are going about their daily business. The sun shines through the water in soft rays making the fish shine.

“This is awesome!” Sam says and swims closer to a school of blue fish. They swarm around Sam and him like a cloud of insects and Sam laughs happily. They spend hours in the ocean looking ta fish. If Gabriel had been watching he would have seen brightly coloured fish, huge manta rays and even a reef shark. But Gabriel wasn’t looking, not at the fish anyway. Gabriel was looking at Sam.

The hunter’s eyes would light up every time he saw a new kind of fish and he’d pull Gabriel along a huge grin on his face. Sometimes he’d point excitedly at things and Gabriel would smile softly and follow his finger to see a fish with rainbow scales or a huge piece of coral. Other times he’d turn to Gabriel with eyes full of happiness and squeeze his hand in a silent thanks. Gabriel would squeeze back.

He wondered about Sam. He’d read Sam’s mind a few times the hunter was always wondering why Gabriel stuck around when he could be with anyone. Gabriel had answered that question fro Sam. His life has been so long and will be so long that he needs to spend lots of it with Sam, to make it worthwhile. What Gabriel doesn’t understand is why Sam stays with him. His tiny human life is so short and he’s willing to give up all the one night stands he could have, all the girls and boys he could pick up for Gabriel. Gabriel’s amazed that someone whose heart has been broken as many times as Sam’s can even love anymore. Sam turns to Gabriel with a questioning look- Gabriel had accidentally squeezed his hand a bit too hard- and Gabriel smiles and shakes his head gesture for Sam to keep swimming.


	19. Day Nineteen- In Formal Wear AKA In Which Sam Needs to Work a Case Alone and Gabriel Helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Sam Needs to Work a Case Alone and Gabriel Helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) Sorry yesterday's was late- my life is super busy at the moment!

Sam feels like banging his head on the wall. Somehow Dean and Cas still have no idea about their obvious worshipping of each other and if he's honest it's getting kind of old. He'd forced them to do research for the apocalypse hoping against hope that they'll finally sort their crap out.

SPN

"Look you and Cas can go to the library or whatever and work on the apocalypse problem I'll work this case by myself," Sam said and Dean shook his head 

"Hell no! You're not working a case alone!" Dean cried and Sam rolled his eyes. Nice to see his brother letting him branch out and learn from his mistakes.

"Dean I will be fine!" Sam protested. Dean stopped him by calling Gabriel's name loudly. Gabriel appeared with a bag of liquorice which he offered to Sam, who declined, and Dean who took a couple of sticks.

"What's the story?" Gabriel asked and Dean forgot all about the liquorice. 

"Tell Sammy he's not working a hunt alone," Gabriel turned to Sam with raised eyebrows and Sam sighed he knew what was coming. Gabriel was just as protective as Dean and sometimes (read: often) both of them would team up to be protective over Sam together. 

"In your dreams Sasquatch," Gabriel said and Dean nodded in agreement. 

"But we don't have time to do research and work this hunt!" Sam explained trying to put logic behind his reasoning. Dean ran a hand over his chin with a sigh. 

"I know Sammy, but you're not doing this alone," Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Dean, I can handle myself!" Sam said slamming his hands on the table. Dean raised his eyebrows. 

"Oh yeah because you've been making such good decisions lately!" Dean yelled and Sam froze. Bringing Ruby up was a dick move. He didn't want to be addicted, in fact he was ashamed of all the people's lives her out in danger but for some reason Dean can't quite let it go and that makes Sam furious. 

"I wouldn't have made such stupid decisions if you would just grow up and talk to people, Dean!" Sam yelled back his hands clenched into fists. Dean looked hurt and for a moment Sam regretted what he'd said. 

"Fine work this case alone, see if I care," Dean said and Sam got up and left the motel room. 

Sam walked. He didn't really know where he was going, he was just walking. The air was cold and frigid and Sam wished he'd thought to bring a jacket. He couldn't believe his brother thought that he was going to start drinking demon blood again! Sure sometimes there was the occasional moment when bit of want slipped through but Sam was a big boy he could take care of himself. What was worse is that Gabriel seemed to think the exact same thing.   


SPN

So Sam is working the case alone. Well he WAS working the case alone. Then Gabriel showed up just as he was leaving the motel. 

"I don't have time for this Gabe," Sam says and elbows his way past the archangel. Gabriel grabs Sam and turns him around. 

"Your brother really does love you Sam. He prayed to me, asked me to sort this out for you," Gabriel says squeezing Sam's shoulder for emphasis. Sam raises his eyebrows, so now Dean thinks he can't hunt at all! Gabriel actually slaps Sam.

"No you idiot! He doesn't want you to get hurt! Winchesters are so fucking dramatic, I swear to dad!" Sam tries to hold in the snicker at Gabriel changing modern curses. H doesn't succeed and Gabriel smirks victoriously. 

"You're not sorting this out for me Gabriel. What are we supposed to do all day?" Gabriel smirks harder.

"Well I can think of a few things," He says in a seductive voice and squeezes Sam's ass. Sam refuses to be affected and instead swats Gabriel's hand away. 

"If you want to help we're doing this the normal way. No angelic powers involved," Gabriel lets out a long and weary sigh. 

"Fine," With a snap of his fingers Gabriel's wearing a suit. A baby blue suit with ruffles. Sam lets out an un-graceful snort and pulls Gabriel back inside the motel. Gabriel frowns and once Sam pulls himself together he explains. 

"What if someone sees you? And now way in hell are you wearing that!" Sam says letting out another chuckle. Gabriel looks down at his suit, seemingly offended. 

"What's wrong with this?" Sam raises an eyebrow at the angel. 

"We're pretending to be FBI agents not... I don't even know what to call that," Gabriel grins and snaps his fingers again. This time he's wearing a white suit complete with diamantes on the collar and a bad wig. Sam snorts again.

“FBI agent not 80’s nightmare,” Gabriel pouts.

“You’re no fun!” But he snaps his fingers never-the-less. This time Gabriel’s in a sensible navy suit.  Either Gabriel knows he looks damn near sinful in a navy or he had read Sam’s mind, more likely the latter. Whichever it was Gabriel looked attractive and Sam had a hard time not pulling the archangel into his arms and kissing him senseless. Gabriel smirked at Sam loosening his matching tie a little bit. Sam swallowed and tried not to think about pushing him against the nearest wall and grinding their hips together.

“Much better,” He says and leads a smirking Gabriel out of the motel room.

Sam holds back his intense feeling for Gabriel successfully for most of the day. Until Gabriel takes off his suit jacket and rolls his sleeves up to his elbows dirty and bruised from a fight. Then Sam can’t help but kiss him.

SPN

Dean hates how he feels bad after yelling at Sam. He’s the big brother and his job is to protect Sam, he shouldn’t feel bad for doing exactly that. Okay so maybe he could let Sam breathe a little bit more but not until after this apocalypse crap is over. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Sam, he trusts his baby brother with his life, he just doesn’t want Sam making anymore stupid decisions. That’s why he’d asked for Gabriel’s help. Cas looks up from the book he’s reading.

“You did the right thing Dean,” He says in that low voice of his and Dean sighs.

“Yeah,” Dean says and rubs his hand along his jaw where stubble is growing, he should probably shave soon. Apparently Castiel can sense his unease because the angel moves to sit next to Dean. He wraps his arms around Dean, who freezes.

“Cas? What are you doing?”

“I thought this was how humans showed empathy?” Cas says uncertainly, “I can stop,” Dean shakes his head quickly.

“No! Uh no you’re right. Thanks Cas,”


	20. Day Twenty- Dancing AKA In Which Gabriel Takes Sam Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Gabriel Takes Sam Clubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So each little paragraph thing is a different POV. It goes Sam, Gabriel Sam Gabriel and so on. I wanted to try writing something a bit different.. Good or bad?

Gabriel is a really good dancer. Sam reckons it’s because he’s had all of eternity to practise. Gabriel told him it was because he was naturally good at everything.

Sam, the poor kid, is not very good at dancing. Gabriel supposes it’s because he’s all long-legs and bony elbows. But he looked fantastic in his jeans and button down so Gabriel doesn’t mind.

Sam has no idea why agreed to come dancing with Gabriel in the first place. He’s fully aware he’s rubbish at dancing and why would he want to spend hours in a loud sweaty place?

Gabriel has no idea why he wanted to go dancing. It’s not really something that appeals to him but for some reason the idea of Sam pressed close to him and sweaty was wonderful. Ok so maybe Gabriel does know why he wanted to go dancing.

Sam has to admit dancing with Gabriel is fun. The archangel is full of energy and laughter and it’s nice to just forget about all the weight on their shoulders. It’s nice to have a break from demons and monsters and responsibilities and to just have _fun_.

Gabriel liked seeing Sam so happy. Gabriel liked the way the hunter smiled when he did something silly and he liked the way he would have to lean in to whisper something in his ear over the loud music.

Sam can feel a few stares on him and Gabriel. He’s not sure if it’s because of how bad at dancing he is or if they’re amazed at Gabriel’s energy and beauty.

Gabriel is fully aware everyone is looking at him and Sam. He’s personally made it his mission to glare at everyone who even looks twice at Sam. The moose is his.

Sam really likes to watch Gabriel dance. He’d have thought that covered in sweat and under the bright neon lights Gabriel wouldn’t be as attractive as usual. Sam was wrong. Gabriel’s burgundy shirt clung tightly to him and the denim of his jeans made the archangel’s ass look amazing. The lights shone of Gabriel’s hair and reflected in his eyes like stars.

Sam looked damn near sinful in the club. His dark shirt clung to him in all the right places and his jeans made his ass look fabulous. His hair stuck lightly to the back of his neck and curled slightly due to the humidity of the club. The lights reflected in the hunter’s hazel eyes like stars.

Gabriel smiled at him and Sam’s heart stopped.

Sam didn’t smile back when Gabriel smiled at him. Gabriel leant in close and asked Sam what was wrong.

When Gabriel leaned in and asked, in a raw voice from all his singing, if Sam was ok he was filled with the overwhelming urge to kiss the archangel. So he did.

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s collar and pulled Gabriel’s mouth to his. At first Gabriel was surprised then, he kissed back.

Sam panicked when Gabriel didn’t respond. What the hell was he doing? Then he felt Gabriel melt into the kiss, lips coming alive. He let out a low noise of satisfaction from his throat.

Gabriel smiled into the kiss when Sam let out a small moan. He ran his tongue over the hunter’s lips, wanting, _needing_ , to hear that sound again.

When Gabriel ran his tongue over Sam’s lips he inadvertently let out a moan. Sam kissed Gabriel harder wanting the archangel to make a noise, to hear him moan too.

When Sam’s tongue brushed against his and he slipped one of his hands into Gabriel’s hair he couldn’t help but let out a moan.

Sam moaned at the noise Gabriel made when their tongues met. The archangel tasted of sugar, sweat and the sort of crackling electricity right before a thunderstorm.

If Sam kept moaning like this Gabriel was tempted to bend him over one of the club tables and get dirty right there. Sam tasted like vanilla and sweat and _warm_. It was addictive. Gabriel pressed himself closer to Sam.

Sam’s ears were roaring. He could vaguely hear the thump-thump of the bass in the distance, but he didn’t care. All he could hear was Gabriel. Every hitched breath, every gasp.

Gabriel was becoming addicted to the sounds Sam was making. He licked his way into Sam’s mouth over and over again just so the hunter would make those delicious noises.

Sam’s head was beginning to spin. He pulled away from Gabriel breathing heavily. He pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s trying to get his breath back.

At first Gabriel was disappointed Sam wasn’t kissing him but soon he found that just leaning his head against Sam, listening to him breathe was just as good.

Sam was surprised when he felt Gabriel’s hands on his waist. The archangel smelled like a surprisingly pleasant mixture of sweat and candy.

Gabriel swayed with Sam. He didn’t care that it was out of time with the music, he just liked being with Sam, being in love.

Sam swayed along with Gabriel. He didn’t care that it wasn’t in time with the music, he just liked being with Gabriel, being in love.

 


	21. Day Twenty-One- Cooking/ Baking AKA In Which Sam Sparks and Obsession In Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Sam Sparks and Obsession In Gabriel

As far as Sam Winchester is concerned there are far more pros to dating and archangel, than cons. They can go literally anywhere they want, do anything they want, neither time nor long distances are a problem and the sex is _mind-blowing_.

One of the best perks is the things that Sam and Gabriel can do together. They’ve been ice-skating in Poland, Snorkelling in the Caribbean, had a picnic on a lonely mountain in Italy and been to just about every major tourist destination. Gabriel had created- at least that’s what Sam thinks happens when Gabriel snaps his fingers and something appears he should probably check with the archangel- a Polaroid camera that never ran out of film and Sam has stacks of photos they’ve taken. Dean had found them and teased Sam mercilessly for _days_. Sam was just glad he and Gabriel couldn’t take the camera when they went back in time.

Sometimes they didn’t travel around the Globe or back in time and just did strangely domestic things like watch a movie or lay together under the stars. In a way Sam liked that better. Gabriel always told stories and they’d sit practically on top of each other stroking hair or laughing hysterically. He got to look at Gabriel and it was in those moments Sam truly forgets how much is wrong with the world.

Today Gabriel had wanted to have a cake to eat while they had a Lord of the Rings marathon. Sam really didn’t have any problem with that. Even if he did he wouldn’t have said no, not with Gabriel looking at him like that. Gabriel had whooped in victory and gone to snap his fingers when Sam grabbed his hand.

“Wait, Gabe, do you want to make one?” Sam asked shyly. He’s never really done that much cooking but surely Gabriel has some experience. Gabriel looks at Sam like he just figured out how to cure cancer. He grabbed Sam’s face in his hands and mashes their mouths together.

“Sam Winchester you’re a genius!” Gabriel cries and drags a dazed Sam off the comfy lounge and into the kitchen of the penthouse. With a snap of his fingers the table is filled with all sorts of foods. Sam can see five different types of chocolate, three bottles of mile and enough butter to give an Olympic Swimmer a heart attack. Sam can practically feel his diabetes developing.

“What do we need all this for?”  Sam asks warily looking between Gabriel and the full table. Gabriel looks shocked.

“If we’re baking we are doing this properly, Winchester!” Sam throws his arms up in surrender.

“Alright, alright! What can I do?” Gabriel smirks and snaps him and Sam up horrifyingly pink aprons with ruffles down the front. Sam raises his eyebrows and Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“Fine,” This time Sam is in a purple and orange striped apron. He supposes it’s better that the pink one and begins to cook with Gabriel.

SPN

Sam notes, for future reference, that when Gabriel says properly he means freaking Michelin-star job. He also means a lot. Sam’s already made three different kinds of chocolate ice-cream, brownies and blueberry muffins (he had refused to cook anymore chocolate) and they’re nowhere near finished yet. He’s got to admit cooking with Gabriel is fun. The archangel is a really good cook and sometimes Sam pauses in what he’s doing just to watch Gabriel cooking. What was even more distracting was Gabriel’s ass. He’d put loud music on and as well as singing Gabriel was swinging his hips around and combined with the heat of the kitchen and the smell of desserts Sam was having trouble focusing on the task at hand.

He watches as Gabriel bends over to retrieve the brownies from the oven whooping when he smells their delicious chocolate-y goodness. He places the tray on the kitchen bench along with the muffins and a huge mud cake. He slips his hand out of the oven mitts and leans on the bench.

“What now?” Sam asks and Gabriel frowns for a moment.

“Depends do you want to be a nice little brother?” Sam frown what has Dean got to do with how much more cooking they do? Gabriel shrugs.

“We could make your brother some pie,” Sam can’t believe that Gabriel is offering to do something nice for Dean. Sam’s noticed how good a friends they’ve becoming but so far they’ve been adamant that they still hate each other which amuses Sam and Cas to no end.

“I do think of other people sometimes Sam,” Gabriel says and Sam winces.  He hadn’t meant to hurt Gabriel’s feelings.

“I know! You’re a hilarious adorable kind idiot,” Sam says ruffling Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel makes an indignant noise and sticks his tongue out at Sam.

“Let’s make some pie,” Sam says and Gabriel cheers up instantly.

SPN

Later that night Sam and Gabriel are sitting down in a sea of desserts, stomachs full to the brim.

“I haven’t eaten this much dessert in ages,” Sam groans and Gabriel moans in agreement. Eating one of everything probably wasn’t the smartest idea. They sit in their full state for a moment until Sam realises something.

“Dude you can just zap us un-sick!” Sam exclaims and Gabriel literally smacks himself on the forehead. In less than a second both of them feel much better. Sam sits up and looks at the results of their baking escapade. He can see two pies- one apple one cherry, half a tray of brownies, three tubs of ice-cream, a tray of blueberry muffins, three-quarters of a mud-cake and rainbow cupcakes.

“What the hell are we going to do with all this?” He says and Gabriel shrugs.

“Take the pies and vanilla ice-cream for your brother,” Gabriel says and Sam nods in agreement. Dean will love him forever, “We could take the rest to people on the streets,” Gabriel says after a moment’s thought and Sam’s suddenly hit with a wave of affection for Gabriel. Somehow this amazing being who thinks of feeding homeless people rather than himself, who’s willing to go against his brother’s to do the right thing, managed to meet Sam. Gabriel sucks in a breath.

“You really think that Sam?” Gabriel asks and Sam looks right into his eyes. The archangel looks shy and hesitant.

“Of course you idiot!” Sam cries and Gabriel smiles and presses his lips to Sam’s.

“some on then Sammy we’ve got to make some people’s nights a little brighter,” Sam grins and follows his wonderful boyfriend. Fleeting his mind wonders if the affection he was feeling before was love.

SPN

Dean can’t believe Sam and Gabriel made him pie. _Apple pie_ , his absolute favourite. And it’s damn good apple pie too. Dean’s ready to forgive Sam for anything the bitch has ever done to him the pie is that good. Dean’s just cutting himself another slice when Cas appears.

“Hey Cas,” Dean says and places the next slice in his bowl. Castiel frowns at Dean tilting his head to the side in that adorable habit of his. Did Dean say adorable. He meant weird. Tilting his head in that _weird_ way of his.

“What are you doing?” Cas asks moving closer to peer over Dean’s shoulder. Dean can feel Cas’s boy heat and smell his familiar peachy scent.

“Pie,” Dean says as if that explains everything, “You want some?” Castiel sighs.

“Dean angels do not require food,”

“Gabriel eats all the time! Sit down buddy you’re trying the best food in the universe,” Castiel sits down awkwardly and Dean serves him a slice of pie. Cas actually moans when he eats it and Dean refuses to acknowledge what it does to him and instead smiles at Cas.

“You’re right it is most pleasant,” Cas says and proceeds to inhale his entire slice. Dean just chuckles.


	22. Day Twenty-Two- In Battle Side-by-Side AKA In Which Gabriel Has Extreme Mood Swings and Saves Sam’s Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Gabriel Has Extreme Mood Swings and Saves Sam’s Ass

Gabriel is an archangel of extremes, when Sam supposes happens after being alive for, well, ever. He’s always extremely angry, extremely happy or extremely upset. He’s never mildly anything which Sam has discovered can be good and bad. And really friggin scary.

Sometimes Gabriel would practically skip around the motel whistling cheery tunes that got stuck in Sam’s head. He would laugh at everything and always have a huge grin on his face no matter what was happening. Other times, mostly when they were alone, Gabriel would cry. He would lean his head on Sam’s shoulder and just sob. At first it had caught Sam completely off guard but he’s learnt to deal with it. One day he’ll be brave enough to ask why Gabriel’s bawling his eyes out but for now Sam’s happy to rubs Gabriel’s back and whisper soothing nonsense into his ear.

Sometimes Gabriel would be yelling angrily about something and then calm down almost to the point Sam thought he was dead. That was the other thing about Gabriel’s extremes their nature changed really quickly. Sam remembers the first time Gabriel’s mood had changed so suddenly.

SPN

“I HATE YOU! You stupid monkey, you made me fall in love! I’m dependant on you, I can’t go a day without thinking about you it’s infuriating!” Gabriel hollered grabbing at his head in frustration, “What have you done to me?!” Sam really didn’t know what to do. He stood, bewildered while Gabriel continued to throw a string of curses into Sam’s face his words laced with hate and bitter discontent. He threw a lamp at Sam, thankfully he missed and instead it smashed on the opposite wall, and then calmed down, like his anger had blown up into a huge dandelion and slowly been blown away.

It was sudden and therefore unnerving; Sam was still trying to figure out what the hell he’d done to the archangel.

Then Gabriel kissed Sam on the lips. It wasn’t a passionate kiss signifying the start of a horizontal tango, it was slow and tender and so full of love. Love that seconds ago had been hate. Sam pushed Gabriel away.

“Gabe, are you alright?” He asked softly and Gabriel ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m an emotional wreck,” Gabriel sighed taking a few steps backward and Sam grabbed his arm and pulled the archangel into a hug.

“That’s ok so I am,” He whispered into Gabriel’s hair and held him closer.

SPN

Sam’s happy to say Gabriel has been emotional-meltdown free for nearly a week now. That’s why he’s surprised when the archangel, shows up full of a terrifying anger. To be fair Sam and Dean are in a bit of a pickle, and Gabriel is kind of a God-send right now.  They really hadn’t meant to be captured by demons, but then again nobody really does. Anyway so Sam and Dean are tied and pretty helpless the demons are about to summon Satan. All together not a great situation to be in.

Of all the things Sam has seen in his life nothing terrifies him more than angry Gabriel. It was such a contrast to Gabriel who likes puppies and sloppy kisses, to Gabriel who always had a lollipop and made slightly inappropriate jokes and is always smirking. This Gabriel wore a hardened expression and his eyes glinted dangerously. In his right hand an angel blade was clenched in his fist and huge shadows in the shape of six haunting wings  appeared on the warehouse (because it was always a warehouse) wall. For once Sam could see just how ancient and powerful the archangel really was. Light bulbs start to smash and sending orange sparks raining down like a sadistic meteor shower. He looks over at Dean to find Dean was just as much awe of the two angels in front of them.

On a happier note the demons look as terrified as Sam feels. The first thing Gabriel does, which surprises Sam, is untie both of them and give them their weapons. Sam frowns. What would he need this for surely Gabriel and Cas would want to finish the job themselves…

“We are going to kill these bastards together,” Gabriel says and three more lights shatter. Dean nods grimly and Sam does too. The demons put him and Dean through (metaphorical) hell. Gabriel and Sam set to work killing the demons together. He stands back to back with Gabriel and they move around each other kicking punching and stabbing demons, like some sort of weird dance. Sam gets caught up in the rhythm of their dance and focuses on hurting the sons of bitches, trusting that Gabriel has his back.

When they are finished Sam is panting hard. He looks across the dirty warehouse to find his brother in a similar situation; bent over his knees breathing hard. Gabe and Cas ware fine. Both of them have cooled off by now, the air only crackling slightly from their emotional nuclear bomb. Gabriel hugs Sam fiercely.

“Don’t you scare me like that Winchester,” He says and Sam lets out a tired chuckle.

“I’ll try,” He replies squeezing Gabriel a little tighter, “Thanks Gabe,”

“Not a problem, Sammy,” They pull apart when Dean coughs awkwardly. Gabriel takes Sam’s arm and soon they’re in Sam’s favourite of all Gabriel’s rooms- the little cabin in the secluded valley. Sam takes a long shower and fall into bed. Gabriel strokes his hair until he falls into a pleasant, dreamless sleep.

SPN

Dean is really bored of his feelings towards a certain blue-eyed angel. He doesn’t know if they’re friends or something more and that scares him. Dean is straight. Always has been always will be, not that he has anything against bi or gay people- Sammy’s bi for god’s sake! It’s not quite love but it’s way beyond a simple friendship Dean decides. Either way Cas had saved his life and Dean owes him a thanks.

 

 


	23. Day Twenty-Three- Arguing AKA In Which Sam and Gabriel Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Sam and Gabriel Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is kinda short but it ties to tomorrow's chapter so...
> 
> WARNING This has mild thoughts of suicide, please don't torture yourself especially if this sets you off, be kind to yourselves wonderful people!

Sometimes Gabriel and Sam don’t always see eye to eye. Mostly it’s because Gabriel and Dean have teamed up to try and run Sam’s life for him. Sometimes it’s just silly things like making sure Sam is in bed by eleven and sometimes its big decisions they have no right to make. Sam understands that they have his best interests at heart, but he’s not a thirteen year old anymore, he can make his own decisions.

The first time it happened was when Sam had the flu.

SPN

“You’re not coming Sammy,” Dean said slamming his hand down on the table.

“For God’s sake it’s just a cold I’ll be fine!” Sam pauses to break out into a fit of coughs and this time it’s Gabriel yelling.

“Can you hear yourself Sam! You’re coughing everywhere!” Sam slams his head on the table.

SPN

In all fairness Sam had gone on the hunt and then been sick for two weeks afterward but that’s besides the point. The point is he’s bored of people making decisions for him. So when Gabriel had showed up telling Sam that’s there’s no way he was jumping into the pit to kill Lucifer Sam snapped.

“Do you have a better plan?!” He yelled at Gabriel slamming his beer bottle down. Sam was furious.

“Yes, actually, how about you stop being and idiot for thirty seconds and let me think of something else!” Gabriel says calmly. Sam can see the reason behind Gabriel’s words but he doesn’t care. Once again someone is standing here telling him what he can and can’t do.

“For God’s sake Gabriel this isn’t your choice! It’s mine!” Sam has been in this situation entirely too often. It’s insulting that Gabriel thinks he can’t take care of himself.

“I’m not going to let you make stupid choices Sam,” Gabriel says quietly and his calmness is just egging Sam on. Sam wants Gabriel to be upset he wants Gabriel to understand how furious he is.

“Yes you are! You’re not in charge of me Gabriel! Did you ever consider that maybe I just want to give up? Maybe I’m sick of you and Dean telling me what to do? I’m sick and tired of people telling me what I can and can’t do! It’s play your part Sam or don’t do that Sammy left right and centre. I’m sick of it!” He hollers. Sam’s so frustrated, so full of anger that his brain is confused he feels a warm tear running out of his eye. He wants to punch something, to bury his face in a pillow and scream. Then something in the room changes. Sam can feel that crackling electricity he felt last time Gabriel got angry. He looks up to see Gabriel framed by the shadow of his six wings. Sam freezes.

“Don’t you dare say that Sam Winchester. Don’t you ever say that, how dare you throw away the gift of life so carelessly. Thousands before you have died so you could live don’t you dare make their deaths in vain,” Gabriel says and Sam can see the fury in his eyes. In the next second Gabriel’s gone leaving Sam to wallow in a peculiar mixture of self-hate and anger.


	24. Day Twenty-Four- Making Up AKA In Which Gabriel’s Still Missing and Sam Loses It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Gabriel’s Still Missing and Sam Loses It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! this was just supposed to be short and fluffy and it turned into this really long kinda angsty mess! It's happy later though!
> 
> WARNING: Kinda dark? Mildly suicidal. People falling apart. Please love yourselves, if today isn't your day just skip to the end, that bit's happy!

It’s only been three hours since Gabriel left and Sam’s world is already falling apart. Sam’s angry, positively furious, but his brain is doing the thing where it thinks of all the worst possible situations. What if Gabriel goes and confronts Lucifer himself? Last time that happened Gabriel had died, well come damn near close anyway. What if Gabriel never comes back? Sam didn’t realise until now just how much he needed the archangel around, he lights up Sam’s life, makes everything seem ok. Or worse, what if Gabriel comes back but HATES Sam? Sam doesn’t think he can deal with seeing Gabriel day in day out and knowing the archangel despises him.

Two hours later finds Sam practically in tears. He can’t lose Gabriel. Not Gabriel who makes him laugh and leaves chocolates for him. But he can’t deal with being told what to do anymore. Sam sighs settling himself next to Dean in the Impala.

Three hours after that Sam is angry. He wants to pray to Gabriel, to fix this mess, but he can’t handle the possibility of rejection. He just looks pout the Impala’s window in silence.

The next day Sam can’t take it anymore. He’d gotten less than an hours sleep last night due to his extensive thought of Gabriel and their fight. He prays to Gabriel. Gabriel doesn’t show up.

The day after Sam prays again. He’s worried about Gabriel, which is ridiculous, he’s perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Gabriel doesn’t show up.

The day after that Sam is exhausted. He hasn’t slept for three day and the worry has made him loose his appetite. Dean’s worried he’s yelled at Sam. Even Cas has tried to fix the problem. He didn’t know where Gabriel was either.

It’s been four days since Sam and Gabriel’s fight. Dean’s ready to murder the archangel for breaking his baby brother and Cas is upset because Dean is upset. Everything is falling to pieces. Sam refuses to give up though. He prays to Gabriel that day.

It’s been a week. Seven whole days and Sam feels alone. He’d argued with Dean about jumping into the pit four times and now his older brother effuses to talk to him. Castiel obviously sides with Dean and Sam thinks that once this mess is over Cas and Dean really ought to open their eyes and figure out what the hell is going on between them. He prays to Gabriel every day. Nothing happens.

Nine days. That’s how long it’s been since Sam saw Gabriel and every tiny little thing is reminding him of the archangel. Sam had refused to stop fighting to end the apocalypse just because Gabriel had left him, because hello people’s lives were at stake. That didn’t mean he wasn’t sad. Sam prays every day. Every day Gabriel doesn’t show up the little spark of hope inside of Sam sputters.

Eleven days. The days are blurring together, blurring into one big smudge of yelling, hunting, and reminders. Reminders of Gabriel. It’s like Jess all over again. Sam sees Gabriel in everything. He sees Gabriel on the side of roads, he sees Gabriel in other short people and he sees Gabriel eyes in his glass of whiskey.

Thirteen days. Sam hasn’t eaten properly in two weeks. If Gabriel were here he’d be yelling at Sam to pull himself together, to stop killing himself. But Gabriel isn’t here. Sam doesn’t know where Gabriel is. That night Sam doesn’t pray. The spark of hope- hope that the apocalypse will just go away, hope that he and Dean will sort things out, hope that Gabriel will come back- is almost snuffed out.

It has officially been two weeks since Sam’s seen Gabriel. Since anyone’s seen Gabriel actually. Sam’s dreams have been filled with Gabriel dying or saying goodbye or telling him he’s worthless. He’ll wake up with tear stained cheeks. Dean doesn’t say anything. Castiel hasn’t seen Gabriel either. The three of them are sitting on the motel cough pretending that everything is fine when it happens.

Sam freezes.

Dean freezes.

Cas freezes.

Standing in front of the couch is Gabriel wearing a leather jacket, lollipop hanging from his mouth. In his hand is a balloon. It says something on it but Sam can’t read it. He’s too busy being stabbed in the heart. His brain keeps doing it, keeps showing him Gabriel standing in front of him. Every time Sam reaches for him he disappears just before Sam can pull him into a hug and never let go. Sam just sits waiting for himself to wake up or for Gabriel to disappear. He’s not going to reach out he can’t cope with his heart shattering again. Dean and Cas are both looking at Sam waiting for him to do something. Gabriel looks expectant to.

“You’re not real,” Sam says quietly and Gabriel frowns.

“Uh, yes I am,” Gabriel says slapping his leg just to prove it Sam shakes his head. The only way to wake himself up, to get Gabriel to disappear is confront him.

“No. You’re not,” Sam swallows the lump in his throat, “You appear here every night. It’s always the same,”

“Sam what are you talking about?” Gabriel asks furrowing his brow. Dean is looking warily between his brother and the archangel. Cas isn’t going to interfere, he can tell this is important for Sam.

“I reach out to grab you and,” Sam chokes on his words tears falling out of his eyes, “And you disappear. The real Gabriel is gone, I prayed for weeks. He’s not coming back,” Sam can’t stop the tears now he just lets them wash over his face leaving shining tracks. Sam’s starts when he hears a loud bang. The balloon is in tatters on the floor and Gabriel is still here. Dean looks furious. He stands up and Sam can see him ready to punch the archangel and reaches out to stop his brother. Dean looks at him incredulously.

“Dean, no,” Sam says. His voice is hoarse and broken. Sam pushes Dean towards Cas and punches Gabriel himself. Sam is aware that Gabriel could easily smite him then and there but he doesn’t care. He’s so full of emotions- relief, anger, despair, love- he has to let it out. He punches Gabriel again and again and again.

“You bastard!” He says and punches Gabriel. He’s both glad and annoyed that this probably isn’t hurting Gabriel at all. Once Sam’s let out all his emotions he steps away from Gabriel. Dean only punches the archangel once.

“You hurt my brother again Gabriel I _will_ kill you. For the last two weeks he hasn’t been sleeping or eating properly and he’s barely said a word plus he’s been having visions of you! Now where the hell have you been?” Gabriel looks genuinely upset.

“I’m talking to you later about this Sam,” He says frowning at the younger Winchester. Sam still can’t quit believe Gabriel’s back. He’d thought for sure Gabriel had left him for good.

Turns out Gabriel kind of stopped the apocalypse. And by kind of Sam means he did. Lucifer is in the cage. Gone, poof, disappeared. If they’re lucky, for good. Once Gabriel’s explained himself to them and Cas has hugged his brother threatening the same thing about hurting Sam (although Sam figures it’s because Cas kind of worships everything Dean says), Gabriel takes them to one of his rooms.

“What is wrong with you Sam?” Gabriel sighs and Sam shrugs. He doesn’t know. He hasn’t shut down like that since Jess. This can only mean one thing- Sam Winchester is totally in love with Gabriel. Thankfully Gabriel is pre-occupied snapping up a freaking feast to hear that particular thought. It’s not that Sam doesn’t want Gabriel to know he loves him it’s just that he would rather say it out loud. And know that Gabriel loves him back. Gabriel forces Sam to sit down, “You’re going to eat and we are going to have a chat,” Gabriel says sternly and Sam takes a bite of a nearby burger. He hadn’t realised how hungry he was until now. Gabriel watches him practically inhale the burger and then leans forward.

“I was gone for two weeks and you tear yourself apart like this!” He hisses at Sam who pauses halfway through a salad, “What the hell Sam?!” Sam places his fork down calmly.

“I thought you were dead Gabriel, I prayed very night and nothing happened. Maybe two weeks isn’t a long time to you but it is for me. Why didn’t you say something?! Even if you just dropped in on a hi-can’t-talk-now-stopping-the-apocalypse- but-not-dead call for like thirty seconds! Even worse I find out you were trying to stop the apocalypse! On your own!” Sam exclaims locking eyes with Gabriel.

“I did it so you wouldn’t jump into the pit, Sam!” Gabriel exclaims right back and Sam frowns.

“Why?”

“Because I’m not letting innocent people sacrifice themselves because my brother is a dick, that’s why!”

“I’m not innocent! And I can tell when you’re lying Gabriel!” Gabriel freezes and looks right at Sam with a soft sigh.

“Fine you want to know the truth? Because I can’t let you die. Not you Sam,” Sam taken aback what’s so special about him, he’s just an insignificant beep in Gabriel’s existence.

“Why me! What is so special about me!?” Sam cries throwing his arms in the air.

“IT’S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, IDIOT! I can’t let you die Sam, I love you too much. You’re tall and funny and cuddly and nice and always trying to do the right thing plus you are a really fucking good kisser and the,” Sam walks around the table and grabs Gabriel’s face melding their mouths together.

“I love you too,” Sam says as he rests his forehead on Gabriel’s, “Don’t ever try to stop the apocalypse on your own ok?” Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“I’m fine Sammy. Don’t starve yourself either,” Gabriel says and Sam kisses him again.


	25. Day Twenty-Five- Gazing Into Each Other’s Eyes AKA In Which Sam and Gabriel Love Each Other’s Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Sam and Gabriel Love Each Other’s Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short and kinda lousy... Enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks so much for all your support and kind words- it means a lot!
> 
> Just out of curiosity who would read other Sabriel stories/oneshots if I posted them? I'm going to miss writing Sabriel when this is over.

Sam's mentioned a thousand time how much he loves Gabriel for his personality and actions. Sam also really likes how Gabriel looks, which surprised him at first, because Gabriel is not really his type.

Sam likes Gabriel's hair. It's an intriguing combination of blonde and brown and really _really_ soft. Sam likes Gabriel's height. He's the perfect eight for Sam to rest his chin on archangel's head when they cuddle. Sam likes Gabriel's smile. It lights up the entire room and more importantly his day. But most of all Sam likes Gabriel's eyes.

They were the very first thing he noticed about Gabriel. Sam remembers rounding the corner in the school and being confronted with a pair of brown eyes sparkling with mischief. Sam had just stared at them for a moment surprised that anyone could have such pretty eyes. Sam’s never told anyone but he’d laid awake all of that night picturing Gabriel’s eyes. In his head he likes to use the excuse that he had no idea what colour they were and that bothered him. Which was partly true. Sam had spent days trying to figure out what colour his eyes were and trying to ignore his obvious obsession.

When Gabriel had first joined Team Free Will Sam had spent every second trying to confirm what colour Gabriel’s eyes were. Either Gabriel didn’t notice or he didn’t seem to mind because he didn’t make a snarky comment. At first Sam thought his eyes were a caramel colour but then he’d look again and they’d be more an amber sort of hue.

Sam loves the way Gabriel’s eyes light up when he talks about things he’s passionate about. Sam loves the way Gabriel’s eyes sparkle when he’s laughing. Sam loves the way Gabriel’s eyes darken when they’re kissing. Sam loves Gabriel’s eyes when his grace pours through making them glow golden. Sam even loves Gabriel’s eyes when tears are pooling out of them. Sam loves Gabriel’s eyes when they’re close. He can see the darker caramel outline and the green splodges around his pupils. Sam loves how he can see all of Gabriel’s emotions in his eyes.

They say eyes are the windows to the soul and Sam wonders if this is what Gabriel’s soul looks like bright and full of life.

SPN

Sometimes Gabriel feels self-conscious when he stands next to Sam. Which is ridiculous but Sam is really freaking attractive. It’s partly why Gabriel is going out with him. Partly.

Gabriel likes Sam’s hair. It’s a deep chestnut colour and it’s really shiny and falls perfectly. Gabriel likes Sam’s body. It’s muscled and kissed with a wonderful bronze colour. Gabriel like’s Sam’s smile. It lights up the entire room (and Gabriel’s day) and his dimples are adorable! Most of all Gabriel loves Sam’s eyes.

It was the first thing Gabriel noticed about Sam. He remembers looking up and finding those wonderful eyes hiding such pain and full of emotion and intelligence. Sam had started at him and he had started at Sam’s eyes. He had known the Winchesters were damn good hunters but no one had told him they were going to be so attractive! After that day in the school Gabriel really wanted to see Sam again. To look into those beautiful eyes once again. He never told anyone but that was the day that stared his unhealthy obsession with Sam Winchester and his eyes.

The best part about Sam’s eyes was all the different colours they were. Sometimes they were a startling green other times a deep brown. Sometimes they were a pretty hazel other times a shocking blue. It was like Sam had magical powers. When Gabriel first joined Team free will he kept trying to catch Sam’s eye so he could marvel at the colours and emotions in them. Either Sam didn’t mind or he didn’t notice Gabriel’s gazing.

Gabriel loves the way Sam’s eyes brighten when he rambles about the history of wherever he’s took them. Gabriel loves the way Sam’s eyes soften when he brings sam ice-cream and kisses his forehead. Gabriel loves (and is incredibly turned on) the way Sam’s eys darken as they kiss passionately. Gabriel even loves Sam’s eyes when they’re filled with water occasionally spilling out onto his cheeks. Gabriel really loves Sam’s eyes up close. He loves that fact that he can count the flecks in Sam’s eyes and see the veins of colour around his pupils. Gabriel loves the layers of emotion he can see in the younger Winchester’s eyes up close.

They say eyes are the window to the soul. Gabriel’s seen Sam’s soul and he’s seen Sam’s eyes. He thinks ‘they’ are right.

 


	26. Day Twenty-Six- Getting Married (Sort Of) AKA In Which Sam is Feeling Odd and Gabriel Knows Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Married (Sort Of) AKA In Which Sam is Feeling Odd and Gabriel Knows Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really picture Sam and Gabriel getting married so this is what happened... Oh look some Destiel!

Since the day Gabriel came back from putting Lucifer back where he belonged Sam has felt a bit odd. It’s not necessarily a bad odd- he doesn't have a sore head or anything- it’s just… odd. He feels like something had been uncovered inside of him, something that has always been there but has been dormant since his birth.   
  
Sam's senses have heightened slightly- everything is a tiny bit louder, smells are stronger, tastes are more extreme and so on. It’s only subtle but it’s enough for Sam to notice the change. At first he ignored it, still thinking he was running in high from Gabriel's return, but it still stayed and Sam got curious.   
  
He tried looking it up but to no avail. Unsurprisingly no one has ever heard of anything similar happen in the history of, well, ever. From past experience thinking it will all blow over doesn't work out very well so Sam tells Dean.  
  
SPN

"Hey Dean?" Sam asks one day they're driving in the Impala looking for their next hunt.  
  
"What is it Sammy?" Dean asks worriedly, glancing at his brother.   
  
"I've felt a bit odd lately," Sam answers. If there's one thing the apocalypse taught him it's that keeping secrets is a REALLY bad idea. Dean looks at him once again.  
  
"Like what? Sick, odd? Or demon possession odd?" Sam shakes his head. It doens;t feel evil it’s just.. new.   
  
"Neither I feel kind of, this is going to sound weird, more alive. I feel more aware of everything. I've tried researching but nothing has come up," he says and Dean frowns.   
  
"Huh. Did you try asking your boyfriend?" Dean asks and Sam rolls his eyes. Gabriel is busy in Heaven with Cas he doesn’t need Sam bothering him.   
  
"Gabe has more important things to do than look after me. I'm sure it's nothing," Sam says and Dean raises his eyebrows.   
  
"Whatever you say Sam," Dean clearly thinks this is something important. Sam looks out the window at the passing trees. An hour of silence later Dean speaks up.   
  
"Thank you for telling me Sammy," He says quietly reaching out a hand to clasp Sam's shoulder. Sam smiles at his brother.   
  
SPN 

It's quite late at night when the Winchesters find a motel to stay in. It’s the usual shabby motel with horrid wallpaper and a lumpy couch. Usually Sam wouldn’t mind but at the moment Gabriel has been busy fixing Heaven and hasn’t had time to take Sam to a Motel room so Sam has to sleep on the motel beds, which are usually too short. He’s just coming out of the bathroom when Cas appears. Sam waits eagerly for Gabriel and deflates a little when the archangel doesn’t show up. Cas seems to notice Sam’s disappointment and he looks right at Sam.

“Gabriel is catching up with old friends, he’ll be here soon,” Cas assures and Sam nods heading to his bag to find a clean shirt to sleep in. That was the downside about zapping magically to places with Gabriel it meant he always got at least six hours sleep and was now grumpy and tired if he got any less, which amuses Dean to no end.  He turns around to say goodnight to Dean and Cas to find the angel staring intently at him.

“Everything ok Cas?” He asks and Cas shakes his head.

“Yes everything is fine,” Sam crawls into bed with a shrug. Dean snorts at him and he and Cas go and sit in the Impala and do God knows what. Sam falls surprisingly easily into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep…

…Only to be woken up entirely too soon. Someone is shaking his shoulder.

“Sammy, get up, princess!” Dean. Sam opens his eyes and stifles a yawn.

“Dude what?” He asks blearily. Cas is right behind Dean staring at him again.

“Dean said you felt odd,” He says and Sam nods, “Could you explain that further?” Sam tells Cas what he told Dean and Cas shakes his head and mutters _Gabriel_ ominously before disappearing. Sam looks to Dean hoping his brother has an answer. Dean shrugs. They both stay silent for a while waiting for Cas to return. A minute passes. Another minute passes and then Cas is standing there with Gabriel by the _ear_. Cas looks like the mother of a teenager who’s been caught drinking. Gabriel tries to squirm out of Cas’ grip and complain that his brother is hurting his ear. Sam and Dean naturally crack up laughing. Castiel turns his grumpy mother stare on the Winchesters who both sober up immediately.

“Tell him Gabriel,” Cas says and shoves the archangel towards Sam. He then folds his arms and glares at Gabriel who’s rubbing his ear with a put.

“Tell me what?” Sam asks, brow furrowing. What did Gabriel do this time? Gabriel smiles sheepishly.

“Uh so you know when I was saving everyone’s asses and stopping the apocalypse? _WellIactaullygotreallyhurtandIwasgoingtodie_ ,” Gabriel says quickly and Sam shakes his head. He didn’t get a word of that. Cas sighs loudly.

“Lucifer stabbed Gabriel. Twice,” Cas explains.

“Dude why didn’t you tell us!” Sam yells at Gabriel who throws his hands up in surrender.

“I had already fixed it by the time I got to you!” Gabriel cries and Dean raises his eyebrows.

“Fixed it? How did you fix getting stabbed?”

“Archangel, remember!” Castiel actually leans over and hits Gabriel on the arm, much to Dean’s amusement.

“Tell the truth Gabriel,” Cas says sternly. Sam is really confused. What is Cas talking about. Why is Gabriel lying? What the hell is going on! Gabriel wipes the bashful smile of his face. Suddenly the archangel looks as ancient and weary as an eighty year old man.

“Lucifer stabbed me with an angel blade. My grace sort of lashed out and looked for something to latch onto,” Gabriel rubs the back of his neck and looks at the ground, “My grace, it found your soul Sam and latched on. It may have formed a sort of marriage if you like,” Gabriel finishes sheepishly and Sam’s stunned into silence. So this is why he’d felt odd. He has Gabriel’s _Grace_ running through his body, enter twined with his soul. Cas clears his throat.

“What Gabriel has neglected to mention is that this means if you two grow too far apart you will die. Gabriel’s grace will dwindle and his wings will fade, Sam will get really ill,” Castiel says. Gabriel looks nervous. Dean looks furious. Sam doesn’t know what to feel. Suddenly everything makes sense, why Sam feels so alert, he has Gabriel’s _grace_ running through his body and curled with his soul. Sam’s not sure whether he’s flattered Gabriel’s grace chose him or offended that he didn’t have a say in this. Then what Gabriel has said sinks in. _A sort of marriage if you like._

Sam’s always dreamed of getting married. Which makes him sound like a little kid but it’s true. The he grew up and started hunting and that dream was squished. At Stanford his dream was reawakened when he met Jess, he was actually going to propose to her. Then the fire happened and his dream was killed again. Sam honestly thought it wasn’t going to happen and then Gabriel wanders into his life and they get married. Sam gets up and tackles Gabriel into a hug laughing in his ear. When they pull apart Dean glares at Gabriel.

“You are very lucky Sammy is so happy or I would kill you,” Dean says and Castiel nods.

“And I would help,” Cas adds. Sam doesn’t care. He can’t wipe the smile off his face.

SPN

When Cas had showed up dean left Sam in the motel and went to sit on the hood of the car with Cas. They sit together and stare at the stars for a bit. Dean’s not actually staring at the stars though. He’s staring at Cas. The stars are reflected in the angel’s blue eyes and Dean can’t help but think how beautiful he looked. Yes he said beautiful. Dean’s sick and tired if this dancing around his and Cas’s phantom relationship. Dean’s almost ready to lean over and kiss the angel’s pink lips when they part in a question.

“What’s wrong with Sam?” Damn it, Dean curses in his head. But this is important so he stows away his urges for now and explains the situation to Cas. Dean’s struck speechless once again when he realises how much Cas cares about him and Sam. It’s really sweet and not at all helping Dean’s mega crush.

 


	27. Day Twenty-Seven- On One of Their Birthdays AKA In Which It’s Sam’s Birthday and Everyone Gets Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On One of Their Birthdays AKA In Which It’s Sam’s Birthday and Everyone Gets Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Sorry it's late!

Sam’s birthday has never been a big ordeal. When he was really little John had given him the day ‘off’ on his birthday which basically just mean Sam was allowed to read instead of helping with the chores and jobs. When Sam turned nine John didn’t do that anymore. Sam was expected to act as he did every day and didn’t get much more than a happy birthday from his revenge driven father. On his and Dean’s birthdays they would do something nice for each other whether it be get a cupcake to share or do the other’s jobs they always recognised each other’s birthdays.

Sam grins when he wakes up to find a cupcake with garish blue icing sitting on the motel beside table.

“Happy Birthday Sammy,” Dean says when he notices Sam’s awake. With a large yawn Sam gets out of bed. His nose wrinkles slightly when his feet hit the scratchy carpet. Sam grabs the cupcake and splits the sugary goodness in half, padding over to Dean and offering the other half to his brother. That’s something they’ve always done too.

“Cake for breakfast?” Dean asks sceptically and Sam rolls his eyes. Dean grins and takes the cupcake from Sam’s hand. Sam eats his whole half in one bite. The cake is a little bit too sweet but it’s yummy and also family tradition, so he doesn’t mind. Dean wishes him a happy birthday again and not much more is said on the topic.

At least until later that evening when Gabe and Cas showed up. Gabriel bows a party horn and an obnoxious hooting sound echoes through the room. Sam smiles graciously when both angels wish him a happy birthday. Then Cas tilts his head to the side signifying his confusion with something.

“Why is your mouth _blue_?” He asks and Sam looks at Dean. The icing from Sam’s cake had turned their mouth blue instantly, it had faded a bit when they brushed their teeth but the blue was still there. He sees Dean’s lower lip wobble and soon both of them are laughing out loud. Cas is just as confused and when Dean sobers up he explains the cake incident. Gabe laughs too and Cas cracks a smile. It’s only a little life up at the corners of his mouth but for Cas that’s almost a grin. It shouldn’t really be that funny but it’s been ages since Sam’s had a good proper laugh and it’s refreshing to just cast all his worries into the wind.

Both Dean and Sam are surprised when Gabe and Cas take a seat on the motel couch. The lounge was definitely not built for four grown men so Cas is practically sitting on Dean’s lap, not that either of them seem to mind. Gabriel exchanges a glance with Sam, yeah they really need to get Dean and Cas together sometime soon, their tip-toeing is becoming exasperating. Anyway Sam had thought Gabriel would zap him away to one of their rooms and apparently so had Dean.

SPN

Four hours later finds two slightly (very) inebriated humans and two, much less inebriated, angels. Sam is giggling into Gabriel’s shoulder and Dean and Cas are doing the weird staring thing. Sam’s thoughts feel fuzzy, all he can think is how pretty Gabriel looks. They’re in some club Gabriel had snapped them too. They’d had dinner, a huge cake done karaoke, danced and kissed. A lot of kissing actually. The neon lights are reflecting of Gabriel’s hair and Sam reaches up and pats Gabriel’s hair.

“Pretty,” He mutters and Gabriel smirks.

“Right time to go home,” Sam lets out a whine.

“Nooo! I don’t want to go home!” He says and Gabriel just smiles across the table at Castiel who is having the same sort of issue. Sam’s head is actually feeling really heaving and all the colours are starting to blur together. He lets out another string of giggles and grabs onto Gabe.

Later on when Sam is tucked up in bed Gabriel places a kiss on his forehead.

“Happy Birthday Sammy,” He whispers into Sam’s ear and then goes to pull away but Sam grabs him.

“Thank you Gabriel,” He whispers into the archangel’s ear pressing a soft kiss onto Gabriel’s cheek. He then snuggles into the warm bed and let’s sleep take him. If Sam was awake he would have seen Gabriel’s huge grin as pulls the blanket back over Sam and leaves some headache tablets for the morning.

 

 

 

 


	28. Day Twenty-Eight- Doing Something Ridiculous AKA Sam and Gabe Ship Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing Something Ridiculous AKA Sam and Gabe Ship Destiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know there's actually some Dean and Cas in this one! Enjoy :)

Sam can't believe he agreed to do this. It's ridiculous, it's crazy, hell it's even dangerous, but it just might work. Despite what it may first seem Sam and Gabriel aren't about to fight demons or go skydiving. No Sam and Gabe are trying to get their brothers together. Gabriel had appeared halfway through Sam's dinner and taken him to the room overlooking London.

SPN

Sam blinked and he was standing in the rustic apartment in London, more specifically in the lounge room. The room has a large red sofa, a comfy leather armchair and another tweed armchair facing three out of four sides of the pine wood coffee table. The last side is open and on the wall behind it is a huge flatscreen TV. The walls are painted a soothing blue, except for the one that holds the fireplace, that's brick.

"We have to do something about this Sasquatch," Gabriel cries and dramatically flops onto the red couch. Sam frowns as he joins his husband (can Sam call him that?) on the comfortable chair. It sinks a little under their combined weight.

"Do something about what?" He asks and Gabriel looks at him like he's stupid. Sam's confusion is only growing. What is going on? Maybe Gabe's talking about heaven, or possibly demons for all Sam knows the archangel could be talking a of kissing. But if he was talking about kissing he probably wouldn't sound that exasperated and if he were talking about demons it would probably be more urgent but then again Sam doesn't know.

"Dad, Sam stop thinking! I'm getting a migraine! I was talking about Dean and Cas," Oh. Sam nods in agreement. There's only so much gay angel love denying that Sam can handle per day and it's starting to annoy him. Well it's been annoying him for a while now, but whatever. They could lock Cas and Dean in a room. When Sam voices this out loud Gabe shakes his head.

"I did that ages ago at Bobby's house remember? Nothing happened. Well that's not true Cas was very displeased and your brother tried to kill me. In hindsight I probably shouldn't have night up him sleeping with my bro," Sam snorts at the memory. Dean had chased Gabriel down the hallway yelling about kicking the archangel out. Castiel had just glared at Gabriel and given him an earful about wasting precious time. Gabe let out a chuckle, toed off his shoes and stretched his feet out onto Sam's lap. Sam takes off his shoes too tucking his feet underneath himself. Gabriel wriggles his feet in Sam's lap who slapped them in response. Sam thinks about Gabriel's answer for a second.

"But now there's no apocalypse..," Sam trails off and Gabe looks thoughtful for a second.

"I guess but I have a much better idea," he says with conviction and Sam raises his eyebrows. Gabriel smirks and begins to tell Sam the plan.

SPN

That's why Sam's sitting in the diner across from Dean trying to figure out how to ask his brother the million dollar question. Dean looks up from his burger with a frown.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asks wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Sam wrinkles his nose at his brothers poor hygiene and shakes his head.

"Dean," He begins hesitantly and Dean outs the bacon cheeseburger back down on his plate, wiping his greasy hands on a napkin.

"I know that voice. What do you want Sam?" His older brother asks and Sam sighs throwing all caution into the wind.

"What's going on with you and Cas?" He blurts out quickly and Dean's eyebrows knit together.

"What do you mean? Cas and I are just friends there's nothing more than that!" Dean says a little too quickly and Sam smirks. Jackpot. He pretends to be confused.

"But I never said anything about that...” He trails off and he can visibly see the colour draining out of his brother’s face. Sam stifles a chuckles and Dean glares ta him.

“How come your boyfriend ditched you?” He asks and is Gabriel actually had ditched him that comment would have got to Sam. Instead the tall man shrugs.

“He had stuff to do, said he’d be back soon,” Sam sends out a quick prayer to Gabriel letting the archangel know he’s ready to come back. Gabriel had gone to talk to Cas. The plan was to get the topic on both of their brother’s minds. Sam doesn’t know the rest of the plan. Gabriel’s there in less than point one of a second. He waves at Dean and takes Sam back to the room. They wind up on the couch again pretty much in the same position as before only this time Sam’s feet are on Gabriel’s lap.

“He’s totally in love,” They say at the same time then burst into laughter. Gabriel sits up and wipes his eyes.

“Ah man Cas is so deep in and he doesn’t even realise it!”

“Dean denied it so quickly it was hilarious! What’s the next part of the plan?” Sam asks and Gabriel grins wickedly.

“All we have to do is find a club and make them jealous,” Sam grins. If anything is going to work on Dean it’s jealousy.

“Gabriel you’re a genius!” He cries and presses his lips to the archangels. It’s only a quick peck but it’s enough to make Sam’s heart flutter and leave his lips tingling.

SPN

It had taken a lot of convincing to get Dean and Cas to come to the bar with them. Gabe had to promise to make Dean a pie and Sam had to tell Cas it was a tradition, but eventually all of them were sitting in the bar. Upbeat music was playing and almost everyone was dancing. The original plan was to get Gabriel to magic up some girls to make the other’s jealous but apparently that wasn’t necessary. A tall blonde girl and a shorter Asian girl approached Sam and Gabriel with smiles.

“Are those your friends over there?” The blonde ask in a voice husky from signing. Sam looks at Gabriel who nods.

“Yes they’re our brothers though. And yes they’re both single and ready to mingle,” The Blonde girl grins at the Asian girl.

“I’m Jenny and this is Emma,” The Asian girl says gesturing to the blonde one, “You don’t mind if we...” Sam almost laughs at how perfectly this is going and shakes hi head.

“No go for it, it’ll do them the world of good,” The girls smile at them once again and Sam and Gabe watch as they approach their respective brothers. Cas looks over to Dean and copies what the hunter’s flirting. Both of them keep glancing up at each other and then looking away quickly. It’s hilarious. Scratch that it’s _hysterical_. Dean and Cas both glance at Sam and Gave once or twice with a ‘help me’ sort of expression but Sam and Gabriel just pretend to be busy dancing. They watch as both of them grow more and more jealous, flirting with the girls harder. Then Dean apologises to the girl and steps outside dragging a confused Cas with him. Sam and Gabriel follow them with worry only to find Castiel pressed up against the bar wall lip’s locked with Dean’s.

“Finally!” Sam and Gabriel cry at the same time. Dean flips them off and Cas zaps them away. Sam pushes Gabriel up against the bar wall too. They zap away soon.

SPN

For some reason Dean can’t stand to see Cas flirting with the pretty blonde girl. It makes something burn and coil in his stomach, something almost frightening. He knows it’s jealously but no way o she admitting that to himself. Instead Dean flirts with the Asian girl, Jenny, much harder. He keeps glancing over to find Cas looking at him. Dean tries his best not to think about his conversation with Sam. Damn he screwed up.

Dean can see Emma, the blonde, leaning in for a kiss and he pretends his phone is ringing. He apologises to Emma and pretends to answer the phone.

“Casey?! Oh my god! I’ll get Cas wait up!” He presses the end call button and shoves his phone in his pocket grabbing Cas’s arm.

“Cas Casey is in huge trouble we have to go,” Castiel looks mightily confused. Dean can sense the impending question and shoots Cas a look that hopefully tells him to just go along with it. When they get outside Castiel stops Dean.

“Who is Casey?” He asks in his deep voice, the same deep voice he was using to flirt with Emma. Dean can’t help it. He grabs Cas’s stupid trench coat, pushes him against the wall and kisses him. For a second Castiel doesn’t respond, and Dean freaks out. Then Castiel’s surprisingly soft lips start to hesitantly move. Dean moves his faster encouraging the angel.

“Finally!” Dean hears Sam and Gabriel say. He pulls away from Cas and flips them off. He doesn’t care anymore. In a split second they’re in a different room. Dean’s moving in for another kiss when Castiel asks a question.

“Dean how long have you?” Dean just grins and demonstrates by kissing the angel.


	29. Day Twenty-Nine- Doing Something Sweet AKA Sam Takes Gabe Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing Something Sweet AKA Sam Takes Gabe Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close to the end :(
> 
> Oh well this is kinda horrifyingly sweet, enjoy!

It had taken Sam a while to find it, but under Gabriel’s don’t-give-a-shit attitude then archangel is a big softie. Gabe does all sorts of sweet things when he thinks Sam isn’t paying attention. He brushes past Sam deliberately letting their hands brush together or their hips bump, he leaves sweets around the place and he kisses Sam’s forehead. Sam usually doesn’t mention it, instead he hides his smile and does the same things for Gabriel.

It’s the little things, after all, that make relationships strong. One time Sam had gotten back, nearly in tears from their last fight when he found the note on his bedside table. The note read:

_Reasons Why I Love Sam Winchester_

  1. _He’s really tall_
  2. _He likes to cuddle with me_
  3. _He’s really handsome_
  4. _He’s happy to watch shitty movies and eat cake with me_
  5. _He doesn’t care that I’m a self-loathing ass-hole with daddy issues who is really annoying 95% of the time_
  6. _He doesn’t care that I did bad things_
  7. _He forgives me when I’m stupid_
  8. _He’s really, really smart_
  9. _He sees the best in people, including people who everyone else hates_
  10. _He loves me back_



A single tear had dropped from his eye, making a wet splodge on the blue card.

The point is Gabriel’s forever doing sweet things for Sam and Sam decides it’s time to pay him back. The only problem is Sam wants to do something special with Gabriel, but he doesn’t know what. Unlike partner Sam doesn’t have amazing cosmic powers or a great deal of money to take him to a fancy restaurant. Sam doesn’t even have an awesome DVD collection so they can snuggle up on the couch together, hell Sam doesn’t even have a couch. The younger Winchester is suddenly hit by a sad feeling. He can’t do anything special for Gabriel, because he doesn’t own anything. Dean’s voice rouses him from his thoughts.

“Why the long face?” Sam shrugs. Dean looks expectant. Sam sighs.

“I wanted to do something special for Gab but I don’t know what..,” Sam says quietly.

“You are such a sap Sam,” Dean says with a snort and Sam rolls his eyes.

“You done?”

“Well, I could lend you the car, it’s supposed to be a pretty clear night tonight,” Dean trails off and for a moment Sam is confused. Partly because Dean’s letting him borrow the car without a fight but mostly because what the hell does dean men by clear ni- oh. OH!

SPN

Sam’s sitting on the hood of the Impala, takeaway in his lap when he prays to Gabriel. As usual the archangel appears in the blink of an eye.

“What’s wrong Sam-I-Am?” He asks. When Gabe catches sight of the blankets Sam had stolen from the motel and the burgers and chips Sam had on his lap, Gabriel’s brow furrows. Sam pats the hood of the Impala next to him and Gabriel joins him, still frowning.

“What’s all this Sam?” He asks in a soft voice and Sam smiles sheepishly.

“it’s just you’re always doing things for me and I thought it was my turn so..,” Sam trails off and Gabriel smirks.

“You are such a sap, Sammy,” The archangel ruffles the taller man’s hair affectionately.

“It’s not exactly gourmet but I’ve got dinner,” Sam says waving the food in front of Gabriel who raises his eyebrows.

“Isn’t it a bit early for dinner?” He asks and Sam shrugs. It’s still spring so while the sun is around for longer it’s still setting before normal Winchester dinner time.

“We would’ve missed the sunset,” Something in Gabriel’s face softens and he leans into Sam. Sam silently hand Gabriel his cheeseburger and opens the box of fries on his lap, for them to share. Gabriel spends a lot of his time looking out into the sunset. The sky is illuminated with wonderful oranges that slowly fade into blue then purples. The bright glow of the sun is shining through the trees at the end of the field casting long shadows on the gently waving grass. The sun outlines Gabriel’s head in a glowing halo, Sam’s breath hitches as Gabe’s eyes turn a wonderful golden colour. He watches as Gabriel throws his head back in laughter and once again Sam feels like he’s falling in love with him all over again. His sunset trapped in a body.

They continue to chat and laugh as the sun sets. The air starts to get cooler and Sam wraps them both up in one of the blankets. One by one stars appear in the deep navy sky. Sam can name a lot of constellations thanks to Astronomy classes, but Gabriel knows all the stories. He knows the myths surrounding each character and better yet he watches as all of the stars formed. They lay down together and Gabriel points at the constellations telling stories. Some of them are happy, some of them are sad. Sam doesn’t mind. He likes listening to Gabe’s voice. Gabriel’s halfway through explaining a constellation when he catches Sam staring.

“What is it?” He asks quietly, they’d lowered their voices some time ago, not that they needed too, they were in the middle of nowhere.  Sam just shakes his head smiling reassuringly.

“Nothing, you looked pretty,” Gabriel snorts.

“I’m a celestial being, might archangel, messenger of the Lord and you just said I looked pretty,” He answers when Sam looks at him questioningly.

“Yep,” Sam says popping the letter p. Gabriel rolls his eyes and snuggles closer to Sam, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“Well in that case you look pretty too Sammy,” Sam smiles and Gabe continues with his story.


	30. Day Thirty- Doing Something Hot AKA Gabriel Is an Ass-Hole and Don’t Expect Snogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing Something Hot AKA Gabriel Is an Ass-Hole and Don’t Expect Snogging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't write smut. So today Gabe is being an ass-hole :)

Even though he’s toned it down a bit since he married Sam, Gabe is still an ass-hole. He says sarky things, plays pranks and he’d a real tease sometimes. That’s how Sam had found himself standing in the middle of the fucking Sahara.

SPN

It was an average day in the life of Sam Winchester. He had gotten up, had something vaguely resembling scrambled eggs at a diner and is currently in the local library looking up local deaths. Dean had gone to talk to some of the College students, he’d been offered a tour by the lady behind the front desk who was clearly smitten with him. Sam was happy to look through the files in peace. Then Gabriel had showed up. The second Sam saw the look  on the archangel’s face he knew Gabe meant trouble. He smirked at Sam and joined him looking over the records, which would have been fine if Gabriel didn’t press his entire body to the side of Sam’s.

 Sam moved over a bit and Gabriel only followed. Sam took the book from the shelf and went to sit down at a table. Gabriel grabbed another book and sat across from him. Sam blinked. That was surprisingly easy. The he felt Gabriel’s bare foot slide slowly up his calf. Sam battled his arousal down and pretended not to notice, focusing on the words in the book before him. Gabriel’s foot gracefully travelled higher. He’d reached Sam’s knee by now. Sam slapped Gabriel foot and hissed at him to stop from across the table. Gabriel threw his arms up as if to say ‘I’m innocent’. Sam glared at Gabriel then went back to reading.

No less than three minutes later did he feel Gabriel’s foot on his leg again, curling higher until it was almost at Sam’s groin. Sam slapped Gabe’s foot away with another glare. Gabriel pouted.

The next time it happened, Sam got up and went to get another record book. When he returned he pointedly slammed the book down on another desk and sat down. He gave Gabe a look daring him to follow. Naturally the archangel did and soon a foot was climbing up Sam’s leg. This time it actually reached Sam’s groin and the hunter jumped when Gabriel’s toes brushed over his crotch.

“Gabriel I have work to do,” He hissed at the archangel purposely squeezing his foot. Gabriel shrugged and withdrew his foot. He got up and disappeared behind a shelf of books. Sam took this opportunity to actually get some research done.

It had barely been two minutes when Gabriel was back. This time he pulled up a seat so close to Sam he was practically sitting on top of the taller man. Sam ignored the wonderful smell of candy and rain. He also ignored the heat radiating from Gabriel. Sam’s ignoring was going swimmingly until Gabriel started whisperings in his each things that would make porn stars blush.

Sam tried his best to ignore the way Gabriel voiced vibrated in his ear, rough and low. He ignored the little noises Gabriel made as he described exactly what he would do to Sam. Sam would have found it arousing if he weren’t in a library looking at pictures of mutilated people. Instead it’s annoying and kind of embarrassing.

“I swear to god Gabriel I am going to kill you,” He hissed at the archangel who just smirked in return.

“Wanna do something hot?” Gabriel whispered in Sam’s ear and Sam figured Gabriel wouldn’t leave him alone until he said yes, so he might as well get it over with and go back to researching mutilated people later. Gabriel smiles in victory when Sam nodded and when Sam blinked he wasn;t in the library anymore.

He was in a fucking desert.

SPN

And that’s how Sam found himself, and Gabe in the middle of the Sahara.

“This is not what I thought you meant by hot,” Sam points out and Gabriel shrugs.

“Would you prefer something different?’ Gabriel aks and Sam nods. They’ve been in the desert for less than a minute but Sam’s in a suit so he can already feel sweat sticking him to his clothes. Gabriel flies them somewhere new.

Another desert. Oh wait, no, this one has buildings. Admittedly they are made out of sand so they’re barely real building s but there are infrastructures none-the-less. The buildings look oddly familiar, especially a sort of pyramid with spikes pointing out and Sam realises where they are. He turns to Gabe a mixture of wonder,  exasperation and amusement on his face.

“Are we in Timbuktu?”

“You betcha,”

“Also not what I had in mind when you said hot,” Sam mutters and Gabriel looks crestfallen.

“We can just go back if yo-” Sam cuts Gab off.

“No this is great! I’ve never been to Timbuktu! Though I’d appreciate it if I weren’t in a suit,” Gabriel smiles and in less than a second Sam’s wearing a thin khaki trousers and a thin khaki short. His outfit is complete with an explorer’s hat and binoculars.

“I feel like Indiana Jones,” Gabriel laughs and takes Sam’s arm. They walk through Timbuktu together marvelling at the ancient city. When the sun begins to set making everything, including Gabriel glow gold, Sam realises juts how tired he is. He’d spent all day with Gabriel in the heat, they’d tried local food and Sam was sunburnt and extremely sweaty (Gabriel wasn’t lying when he said hot). His body aches, the sort of pleasant ache that signifies a comfortably busy day. Gabriel senses how tired he is and in the blink of an eye they’re back in the library like they never left.

Gabriel actually helpfully contributes to the research and Sam feels affection swelling in his heart. Sam decides he doesn’t mind if Gabriel’s an ass-hole sometimes if he keeps taking Sam awesome places. And keeps loving him. Mostly if he keeps loving him. Sam also decides that though life has its ups and downs, and though his luck if generally pretty bad just this once something absolutely perfect as happened.

Namely, Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! This is it. I finished the challenge! thanks so much for reading, commenting and bookmarking it means a tonne!


End file.
